Apostas
by Blyez
Summary: Quinto ano em Hogwarts e os gêmeos Weasleys se vêem presos em um ciclo de apostas/desafios para quebrarem as regras e tédio. Mas quando jogos se misturam com sentimentos pessoais, diversão passa a ser um prazer conforme o jogo prossegue F/Hm; George/Luna
1. Chapter 1

O.k., já vou avisando que a fanfic não é tão leve, mas também não tão pesada. E quem vomita quando vê twincest, sugiro que não leia o que vem por ai. De qualquer jeito, proveitem.

* * *

><p>O Salão Comunal estava silencioso e talvez vazio se não fosse pela figura solitária de Hermione no sofá, um livro grosso de Transfiguração nas mãos. O crepitar lento do fogo começava a embalar a pobre vítima de seu aconchego em um sono suave. Pelo chão e mesas ainda estavam as evidências da comemoração que os alunos da Grifinória haviam feito mais cedo por vencer o jogo de Quadribol: restos de embalagens de doce, copos vazios, confetes e bandejas cheias de farelos. Todos projetando sombras trêmulas por conta das chamas na lareira, a parede repleta de vultos negros que faziam o Salão ficar com um aspecto mais assustador.<p>

Porém não para Hermione. Ali via sossego, estabilidade e sutileza. As vezes a maneira extrovertida como seus colegas se comportavam a fazia se questionar se estava na Casa certa, ocasionalmente se via rodeada por alunos da Corvinal enquanto conversavam sobre a matéria de testes ou pesquisas. Suspirou, fechando o livro e encarando o fogo um pouco fraco: as vezes parecia que sua vida rodava em uma entediante mesmice inacabável e ordinária. Sentia-se presa e limitada, não reconhecida pelos outros. Ouviu o som do retrato da Mulher Gorda deslizando para o lado e ficou alerta: quem poderia ser a aquela hora?

O corpo de alguém alto tropeçou para dentro do Salão Comunal. Hermione instintivamente sacou a varinha, mas logo preferiu cobrir os olhos a atacar o estranho que agora se identificava: Era Jorge! Ou talvez Fred Weasley. Não, ela não ousaria descobrir porque, independente de qual gêmeo fosse, o rapaz que entrava agora no aposento estava nu.

-M-Maldião...! D-droga...! – balbuciava ele ainda tonto por conta da bebida. – Aq-q-q-q-queles d-dois idiotas...!

Ele caiu no chão mal podendo sentir os dedos dos pés. Grunhiu qualquer coisa se encolhendo e morrendo de frio. Hermione espiou entre os dedos e viu a figura curvada contra o chão de pedra. Hesitante, levantou-se e viu como ele tremia.

-J-Jorge? – perguntou ela com medo do que estava acontecendo.

-N-nã-não. F-F-F-Fr-Fred-d. – grunhiu ele.

Só então Hermione notou como o rapaz estava encharcado. Onde ele estivera? E por que diabos estava nu? Pegou uma das muitas vestes largadas pelo Salão e atirou sobre o corpo trêmulo de Fred tentando colocá-lo de pé e levá-lo para mais perto do fogo.

-O que houve? Por que você...?

-Por Merlin, está frio! – ele encolheu-se contra ela ainda mais, pois era a única coisa morna com a qual estava tendo contato.

Assustada, Hermione lentamente o abraçou de maneira desconcertada: aquilo estava estranho. Precisava arranjar uma maneira de levar Fred para o sofá ou para o dormitório dos meninos. Ficou ali com a ponta do queixo quase tocando as costas dele, o corpo alto do rapaz tremendo sob o seu, seus cabelos ruivos estavam molhados e pingando água no assoalho.

-C-Como tem passado, Hermione? – balbuciou ele depois de um tempo quebrando o silêncio. Falou com a mesma naturalidade de quem pergunta o que vai ter para o almoço durante a tarde.

-Bem, eu acho. – entrando no espírito da coisa, ela não pode deixar de notar agora que ele lhe falava mais de perto: estava bêbado. E como! O fedor de whisky de Fogo estava impregnado em seu hálito e rosto. – Vamos, vai ficar melhor no sofá.

-Não, não, está tão quentinho aqui. – choramingou ele enterrando o rosto contra a barriga de Hermione, o que a fez corar violentamente e dar-lhe um tapa cruel de imediato.

-Ai! Por que você fez isso? – ele saltou e finalmente ficou de pé com um urro de dor tentando tocar o ponto vermelho das costas onde os dedos da garota chicotearam.

Porém ela não respondeu, levara as mãos até os olhos chocada com a visão de Fred Weasley, irmão de Rony, dois anos mais velha do que ela completamente nu e furioso bem na sua frente. Oh, não, não, pelo bom Merlin, aquilo estava horrivelmente errado: não deveriam estar ali a aquela hora, não deveriam estar sozinhos, um deles nem ao menos deveria estar despido! Tateando o chão e alcançando o sofá, Hermione se apoio na mobília e procurou recobrar a respiração: Tinha que sair dali, e se alguém descesse? Oh, seria uma confusão interminável, as pessoas diriam absurdos.

-F-Fred, vou subir...Por favor, acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo. – Ela pegou o livro que deixara no sofá e quando estava prestes a se dirigir para as escadas que levavam até o dormitório das garotas, uma mão forte fechou-se sobre seu pulso.

A próxima coisa que percebera era que estava sendo prensada no sofá pelo corpo do irmão mais velho de seu melhor amigo. O livro atingiu o chão e fez um barulho que ninguém ouviu, as chamas também crepitavam silenciosamente. Hermione tateou as dobras das almofadas a procura de sua varinha perdida, tentava pensar em uma terrível azaração para tirar Fred dali, mesmo ele trabalhando tão bem com os lábios em seu pescoço, mesmo com suas mãos grandes apertando com tanta vontade sua cintura fina, mesmo podendo sentir com um certo espanto cada músculo que construiu o corpo do gêmeo Weasley. Não ousava se mexer, não ousava nem mesmo crer que aquilo estava acontecendo, tinha as mãos presas sob o corpo de Fred e não conseguiu livrá-las daquele meio.

Então ele gemeu alto e se afastou com um movimento brusco. Hermione fechou os olhos, não queria ver o que havia acontecido, não se atrevia a abrir os olhos e descobrir o motivo do súbito afastamento, esperava o pior, não podia negar, quando uma voz preocupada a chamou:

-Está tudo bem, Mione?

Oh, droga, droga, alguém havia descido, alguém havia visto aquela cena deplorosa, iam espalhar por toda Hogwarts que ela e Fred foram pegos no sofá tran... Não! Comprimiu os lábios desejando virar uma pedra ali mesmo...

-Ei, Mione. – uma mão pousou no seu ombro: droga, ainda podia sentir o cheiro de bebida que o corpo de Fred exalava. Quase aos prantos, ela abriu os olhos e soltou um gritinho desesperado quando viu o rosto do rapaz próximo ao seu. Levou algum tempo para notar que _este_ Fred estava vestido, tinha as vestes secas e não cheirava a álcool.

George Weasley a ajudou a se sentar enquanto que com a mão direita mantinha o gêmeo longe da garota com um forte aperto em seus cabelos ruivos. Hermione procurou se recompor o mais rápido que podia, catou o livro do chão e finalmente recuperara sua varinha enquanto George jogava um cobertor sobre os ombros do irmão e ignorava enquanto Fred se pendurava em seu pescoço balbuciando coisas sem sentido e ligeiramente corado.

-Me desculpe por isso, ele exagera quando bebe demais. – George não parecia estar também completamente sóbrio, mas Hermione ao menos conseguia entendê-lo com clareza. – Ele, hum, machucou você?

Envergonhada e furiosa, ela sacudiu a cabeça com veemência lançando um olhar irado para a lareira: É, teria que matar Fred por ter feito aquele ato sem o menor pudor. Teria azarado o rapaz ali mesmo se George não tivesse sido tão prestativo.

-Bebemos muito whisky de Fogo hoje, acho que passamos da cota. – ele tentou colocar Fred de pé, afinal não era um corpo leve de se manter sustentado – Por favor, estou pedindo as mais sinceras desculpas, e raramente faço isso. Nem mesmo com mamãe.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder quando Fred deu um longa gargalhada e balançou-se enquanto pendurado no corpo do irmão gêmeo até seus lábios encontrarem os dele. A garota ficou de pé com um salto, recuando diante da cena: Maldição, o que estava havendo? Será que estava tendo um sonho bizarro ou algo do tipo. Não, não quis descobrir, correu. Correu até o dormitório e bateu a porta com pressa ainda ofegante: tentou tirar a cena da cabeça, porém nada fazia a imagem dos gêmeos trocando beijos sair de sua cabeça. Mergulhou na cama e ficou encarando o teto com o olhar em absoluto pânico: Não, não, aquilo não estava certo, era impossível, errado, era...

George afastou o irmão com cuidado, mas firmeza: não era a primeira vez que Fred se encontrava bêbado e tentava enfiar a língua em sua boca. Terrível fora a noite de aniversário onde Carlinhos deixara que eles experimentassem vinho as escondidas: Fred surgira no meio da noite e havia se enroscado contra ele de tal maneira que George precisara chutar suas genitálias de uma maneira que nem ao menos ousava pensar em fazer de novo.

-Vamos lá, campeão, já fez besteira o suficiente por hoje. – divertindo-se ao lembrar-se da expressão no rosto da jovem antes que Hermione disparasse até o dormitório, George colocou o braço do irmão sobre os ombros e o carregou escada acima: Ora, sabia que muitos de seus colegas, principalmente as meninas (por alguma razão) tinham uma desconfiança sobre o relacionamento entre os gêmeos Weasleys. Alguns até mesmo pareciam torcer para que tivessem um caso, mas a verdade era que George amava o irmão acima de qualquer coisa, e de maneira puramente paterna, porém era divertido colocar lenha na fogueira de vez em casa e passar a impressão errada.

Quando colocou Fred na cama, ele já estava dormindo, o rosto exatamente igual ao seu com uma paz que não estaria presente se ele soubesse o que havia feito naquela noite: beijado a garota de quem gostava há um ano. George sorriu: estava esperando Fred acordado a noite inteira, era impossível pegar no sono sem ter o irmão do lado, e embora não se lembrasse com exatidão dos feitos daquela noite, sabia que ele e Lino haviam aprontado com Fred. Então quando ouviu o retrato da Mulher Gorda ranger, espiou pela porta e, bom, simplesmente quis assistir o irmão ter um momento com Hermione, mesmo que ele não se lembrasse daquilo pela manhã. Só não achou que Fred seria pervertido para agarrá-la no sofá...

Bom, iria dormir, estava cansado, lidaria com aquilo mais tarde e...Onde estavam mesmo as roupas de Fred?

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: Hey, Cheff! É bom estar de volta. Nossa, espero que isso seja um estouro, porque vai ser tenso com altas viagens...Bom, pra quem me conhece de "Sinceridade", sejam bem vindos de volta. Dêem também uma olhada em "Os Irmãos Infernais", muita gente não gosta de OCs, mas prometo que o final é espetacular. E há também "Just a Dream", com FredHermione, é bonitinha, mas sinto dizer para alguns que não haverá continuações. Anyway, espero que gostem, como todos sabem, Reviews são muito bem vindas, sugestões e críticas ;)**

**Um grande abraço!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gloriosa Manhã

O cheiro de bebida certamente vinha de Fred. Oh, o magnífico fedor de um bêbado pela manhã. As vezes George achava que merecia algo melhor do que aquilo, quer dizer: ele era o cara que fora agraciado com sua beleza magnífica, então o mínimo que Fred podia fazer era andar imaculado e cheiroso por todas Hogwarts se passando por ele. Não era óbvio? Mas não, ele tinha que ter criado essa relação especial com a bebida onde um não conseguia viver sem o outro. _Pesadelo_. Mas George sabia que o mundo não estava preparado para dois dele, então aceitava as falhas do irmão com toda a humildade que não tinha.

Lino observava o Weasley que ainda babava de encontro ao travesseiro estarrecido: como havia conseguido dormir com um sujeito nu no dormitório masculino era um mistério, mas aquela visão havia agilizado todos os outros rapazes na hora de se arrumarem e descerem para o café da manhã.

-Ele costuma ser tão gracioso pela manha? – quando sentiu o estomago dar um cambalhota dentro da barriga, Lino se viu desesperado para desviar os olhos da visão.

-Vamos agradecer por ele estar dormindo de bruços. – George alcançou a varinha do irmão sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama e o cutucou nas costelas. – Ei, cara de Lua, hora de acordar!

-Essa não é a cara dele...

-Tem razão. O rosto de Fred parece ter sido esculpido pelos anjos. – e com mais uma cutucada perversa, o gêmeo bêbado resmungou qualquer coisa, se mexeu e tornou a ficar imóvel – Fred Weasley, se eu tiver que cutuca-lo mais uma vez, vou fincar essa maldita varinha no seu traseiro! Sua bunda vai parecer um buraco de golfe! Agora levanta!

Lino deu as costas para os gêmeos. Não queria ver aquilo: o fato de não ter nada no estomago não significava que não podia vomitar. Por um minuto só houve silencio, então Fred resmungou e lentamente apoiou o corpo nos braços e virou-se para o teto.

-Por Merlin, cubra isso! – George apontou com a própria varinha para o travesseiro onde Fred estivera babando a noite inteira e ele flutuou direto para o meio das pernas do irmão.

Fred olhou ao redor: olhos sonolentos, o corpo balançava e tentava manter o equilíbrio enquanto sua cabeça parecia explodir. Só então olhou para baixo e se viu nu no meio do dormitório masculino.

-Por que estou com meus trajes de nascimento? – procurou em volta da cama e nada.

George e Lino trocaram um olhar confuso porque, de fato, ninguém ali sabia o paradeiro das roupas de Fred.

-Não vai usar seu uniforme hoje. – George foi até sua mala.

-E eu vou usar as roupa de quem?! – ele parecia exasperado.

-Nossa, tem razão, onde, em toda Hogwarts, acharemos alguém que seja o seu numero? – ele ficou encarando o irmão até esse perceber o que queria dizer.

-Ah, porque somos gêmeos!

-Sim, mas diferente de gêmeos idênticos, um nasceu com um cérebro em perfeito funcionamento, enquanto o outro está pelado na própria cama. – George arremessou um bolo de vestes, que era seu uniforme reserva – agora se vista!

George e Lino resolveram que era melhor esperar no Salão Comunal em parte por não estarem dispostos a ver Fred se vestir, mas também pra tentarem desvendar o misterioso paradeiro das roupas dele, uma tarefa que não foi cumprida, afinal os dois estiveram quase tão bêbados quanto Fred. Então quando o segundo Weasley se juntou a eles, a pergunta permaneceu sem resposta enquanto seguiam para o salão principal.

Hermione tentava engolir o café da manhã o mais rápido que podia, numa afobação tamanha que até Rony havia parado de comer para ver a garota em um raro momento onde não estava se comportando como uma dama.

-Hum, Mione? – Harry a cutucou no braço a fim de tirar a atenção dela do prato – Está tudo bem?

Ela não respondeu. Ao invés disso lançou um olhar rápido ao redor e gelou quando viu o trio que entrava no salão. Abaixou o rosto rapidamente de volta para o prato de comida como se nada mais importasse. Tinha fé de que passariam por ela sem notá-la, nada da noite anterior seria comentada, nada, eles seguiriam reto...

-Fred, você está bem? – Harry lançou um olhar preocupado ao rapaz, que se sentou ao lado de Rony e imediatamente pescou um pedaço de bacon do prato do irmão.

-Se você acordasse nu com dor de cabeça sem nenhum fragmento de memória da noite anterior e alguém fizesse a mesma pergunta para você, o diria, Harry? – ele pegou um pedaço de pão, arrancou um pedaço fora e mordeu avidamente.

-Quem acordou nu? – Gina havia acabado de falar com Luna na mesa da Corvinal e agora se juntava ao grupo acomodando-se bem ao lado de Hermione, que mais do que nunca fitava a peça de porcelana bem na sua frente deixando os cabelos caírem sobre o rosto e criando uma cortina que cobria sua face rubra.

Lino apontou desanimadamente para Fred enquanto se servia de salsicha.

-Bom, não foi o único que teve uma noite ruim. Hermione entrou no dormitório feminino e fez tanto barulho que Dumbledore deve ter acordado no escritório! – Gina só então percebeu o quão a amiga estava violentamente corada. Presumiu que deveria ser por conta do seu comentário.

-Não, não fiz! – ela por fim guinchou quando todos os olhos estavam cravados no seu rosto.

-Fez sim! Estava na maior afobação, achamos que era um trasgo entrando no dormitório.

Aquilo era o suficiente. Hermione recolheu as coisas e saiu em uma marcha apressada por entre as mesas até a porta, o rosto agora tão vermelho quanto a bandeira da Grifinória.

-O que deu nela? – grunhiu Rony com a boca cheia de torrada.

Gina se limitou a dar os ombros e ir atrás da amiga deixando os meninos sozinhos. George observou Hermione partir com uma pontada de culpa: não fazia ideia do quão horrível ela deveria estar se sentindo e, ainda pior, não podia contar para ninguém.

-Vamos logo, nós temos aula da Cara de Sapo agora e eu não quero me atrasar. A Suzanna da Lufa-Lufa chegou dez minutos depois da aula ter começado e eu soube que ela ganhou um mês de detenção. – Lino acenou para Harry e Rony enquanto seguia os gêmeos para o Saguão Principal.

A comemoração da vitória no Quadribol parecia um fantasma temeroso diante da sombra que Umbridge projetava no humor dos alunos. O castelo parecia sombrio, embora nas aparência nada havia mudado. Alcançaram as escadas e seguiram para o andar de Defesa Contra as Artes das trevas, porém George segurou o irmão no corredor.

-Já alcançamos você, Lino – e só depois de ouvir os passos dele desaparecerem George pegou fôlego para dizer a Fred a verdade:

-Hermione estava estranha hoje de manhã porque você a prensou contra o sofá ontem a noite. – seco, direto. Em outra ocasião teria feito uma piada com aquilo, mas no momento eram os sentimentos do seu irmão que estavam na mesa: as vezes precisava levar certas coisas a sério.

Fred olhou para ele como se George tivesse acabado de dizer algo em sereiano. Então, sem aviso, o rapaz explodiu em uma gargalhada tão eufórica que os quadros mais próximos lançaram olhares de censura em direção aos irmãos.

-Me desculpe. – ele secou as lagrimas de riso que brotavam em seu rosto agora corado – mas por um segundo achei ter escutado você dizer que eu agarrei Hermione Granger.

-E agarrou. Nu. – não tinha tempo para rodeios e muito menos disposição.

A risada de Fred voltou a ecoar pelo corredor vazio, alta e viva, ele com a mão apoiada no ombro do irmão enquanto se curvava rindo ainda mais alto. Então segurou George pela gola do uniforme e o jogou com força contra a parede áspera.

-Acha isso engraçado? – não havia mais nenhum traço de riso em seu rosto, apenas pânico e raiva – Está querendo se divertir as minhas custas, é isso?

-Não. E nós dois sabemos que se fosse esse o caso, eu seria um pouco mais irônico. – e encarou o irmão de volta até ele aceitara verdade.

E com a mesma espontaneidade que Fred havia começado a gargalhar, de súbito agora toda a cor parecia ter abandonado seu rosto. Ficou ali, pálido, em completo choque enquanto as palavras pronunciadas pelo seu gêmeo ecoavam dentro de sua cabeça.

-Não...Por Merlin. Eu não...– ele cobriu os olhos com a mão direita tremula, o fôlego lhe fugindo a todo instante. – Eu não a beijei...beijei?

-Não. – ouviu o suspiro de alivio do irmão. – Você errou o destino.

-O que? – na voz dele havia exasperação, mas tão fraca...

-Eu fui agraciado com seus doces lábios de mel. – disse ele em um tom áspero. Porém observou o estado em que Fred se encontrava e decidiu que a bronca podia esperar um pouco.

Duas meninas da Corvinal entraram no corredor naquele instante soltando risinhos até notarem os gêmeos. A principio lançaram olhares preocupados em direção a Fred, mas George devolveu-lhes um sorriso tranquilizador e assim elas seguiram em frente.

-George? – ele afastou a mão dos olhos vermelhos, porém sem sinal de lágrimas – Eu a machuquei?

_Só a deixou com algumas traumas, _quis dizer, contudo não se atreveu a pronunciar tais palavras.

-Não. Eu levei você pra cima. – murmurou, com medo que a mentira aparecesse em sua voz.

Só então Fred soltou o irmão e arrastou os pés para dentro da sala em um silencio mortal, se alojando na carteira atrás de Lino e enterrando o rosto nas mãos enquanto ruminava a novidade. George resolveu que era melhor dar-lhe tempo, depois seria mais detalhistas, por hora iria se limitar a discutir com Lino em um tom animado, mas nada acima de um sussurro, sobre novas ideias para o Kit Mata Aulas.

Umbridge não tardou a aparecer, trajando mais um de seus horrorosos casaquinhos rosas em saltos tão pavorosos quanto. Lançou aquele sorriso irritante para os alunos enquanto dava as mesmas instruções sobre a aula que dera no primeiro dia.

Enquanto isso, alguns andares abaixo, Harry e Rony seguiram para a Aula de Poções. Encontraram Hermione em uma conversa agitada com Gina, que se despediu e subiu as escadas. Harry ainda achava que o comportamento da amiga estava estranho: ela parecia perturbada. Quando resolveu perguntar o que estava acontecendo viram um amontoado de alunos na porta da sala de Poções e um burburinho agitado. Os três correram até o grupo, acotovelando e empurrando para ver o que estava causando tanto alvoroço até que as falas se transformavam em risadas conforme avançava.

Quando conseguiram ficar na frente da multidão, Rony murmurou baixo para os dois amigos:

-Acho que agora sabemos onde estão as roupas de Fred.

Ali, sentado na cadeira de Snape como se fosse um professor aguardando por sua classe, o esqueleto de Dragão da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes jazia sentado, a cabeça com orbitas vazias olhando para os alunos enquanto trajava o mesmo uniforme que eles e mantinha entre as mandíbulas afiadas uma cueca.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: Olááá e finalmente estamos de volta u.u Viva a magiaaaa ****** ¬(ºuº¬ )<strong>

**Bom, tenho planos, e muitos, sobre como isso vai continuar e espero voltar agora a publicar com a mesma frequencia que antes u.u Porque são um casal fofo, assim como George e...a depois eu conto...**

**Bom, agradeço muito àqueles que ainda leem e mantiveram suas esperanças depositadas em mim u.u Voces são demais**

**E para os novos leitores, sejam bem vindos, sweeties, e saibam que estou aberta a sugestões, criticas e os raros e ocasionais elogios XD**

**UM grande abraço =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Separados

Feito um pássaro na gaiola, Hermione andava por Hogwarts com desculpas que estava com pressa para chegar nas aulas ou ir estudar na biblioteca quando na verdade queria ficar longe de todos, com medo que, em algum momento, alguém gritasse os acontecimentos da noite anterior na presença dela: tentava fugir, contudo estava cercada. Não olhava também ninguém nos olhos, temia que a verdade estivesse ali escrita.

Decidiu-se pela biblioteca, quase não encontrava ninguém ali: bruxo ou não, a possibilidade de estudos e livros no mesmo lugar parecia afastar todo tipo de aluno. Pegou sua mesa típica atrás de uma estante cumprida: ninguém ia pra lá a menos que procurasse paz. Abriu o livro _A Guerra dos Anões do Sul de 1387 _quando um movimento vermelho a sua direita a fez gritar.

-_Shhhhhh! – _madame Pince lançou um olhar mortal em direção a ela e Gina, que revirou os olhos enquanto se acomodava na cadeira diante de Hermione.

-Ela é assustadora. – sussurrou Gina enquanto se certificava que a mulher havia ido embora.

-Hum...

Hermione foi obrigada a interromper a leitura quando a amiga começou a tamborilar de maneira ritmada os dedos no tampo da mesa, os olhos cravados nela enquanto tentava vencê-la pelo cansaço.

-O que? - ela finalmente fechou o livro e cruzou os braços diante do peito.

-Você passou a manha estranha e o dia evitando todo mundo. – Gina devolveu o olhar irritador – Por que?

-Por nada.

-Não minta.

-Não foi nada.

-Pensei que eu fosse sua melhor amiga! – Gina se calou no momento que Madame Pince surgiu no final da prateleira e sumiu no instante seguinte.

-E é, mas eu estou dizendo que não aconteceu nada. Só dormi mal.

Aquilo era mentira, até uma criança podia ver. Gina mordeu o canto da boca, o olhar desafiador cravado nos olhos da amiga até que Hermione quebrou, desviando o olhar e ficando levemente rubra.

-Se você não me contar, eu vou começar a deduzir coisas.

-Como o que?

-Como sua entrada majestosa no dormitório feminino e o fato de Fred ter estado bêbado ontem no salão Comunal ter algo em comum.

Aquilo tinha sido um chute, é claro, mas Gina logo percebeu que havia acertado em cheio: A amiga agora estava mais vermelha do que seu cabelo e, por um segundo, seus lábios tremeram.

-Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. Ele chegou bêbado e eu subi! – guinchou ela.

-Ele estava nu, Hermione.

Àquele ponto, a garota estava a um ponto de chorar. Seus olhos estavam marejados e agora todo o seu corpo tremia.

-Muito bem. – fungou, curvando-se em direção a Gina – Eu vou contar o que aconteceu, mas tem que me prometer que vai guardar segredo.

E, com uma agora sentada ao lado da outra, aos sussurros e lagrimas, Hermione segredou o pesadelo que havia sido a noite anterior.

* * *

><p>O Salão Comunal explodia em gargalhadas conforme Rony imitava Snape a quase perfeição quando viu um vistoso esqueleto de dragão lecionando na aula mais cedo. Os gêmeos se apoiavam um no outro para não caírem no chão por conta da falta de ar. Um sextanista gordo havia emprestado as vestes para Rony, então ele parecia trajar um grande manto negro, exatamente como Snape, e empinava tanto o nariz que mal podia-se ver sua testa.<p>

-Que se apresente o aluno de senso de humor hediondo que fez isso. – disse ele com a voz arrastada e pastosa. – É a primeira vez que vejo sorrisos em minha classe.

Outra onda de risos encheu o salão. Muito alunos choravam quando o retrato da Mulher Gorda abriu passagem e no momento seguinte Fred Weasley estava no chão com a irmã caçula sobre ele, a varinha apontando perigosamente para o seu pescoço. O silencio se instalou de imediato enquanto muitos grifinórios prendiam a respiração.

-Saiam. – o tom de voz da pequena Weasley fez com que vários tropeçassem na pressa de chegar primeiro no buraco de entrada: todos conheciam a fama de Gina em relação a azarações ou feitiços de duelo.

Quando não restou mais ninguém além de George, ela pressionou a varinha com mais força contra o rosto dele.

-Vindo pra cá, eu pensei nas melhores azarações que conheço – então a varinha dela desceu até estar apontada para a virilha dele – mas eu cheguei a conclusão que não seria o bastante.

Então o pé dela pegou impulso mirando entre as pernas do irmão quando George a agarrou pela cintura e arrastou pra longe enquanto Fred berrava em plenos pulmões, em pânico.

-ME LARGA! EU VOU ACABAR COM FRED! JURO! NINGUÉM MAIS VAI CONFUNDIR VOCÊS DOIS! – e enquanto esperneava, Fred deixava um gemido de alivio escapar pela boca sem acreditar o quão perto estivera de nunca mais poder constituir família.

-Gina, calma! – George estava tendo muita dificuldade em conter a irmã: era como ter um diabrete entre os braços. Ela tentava chuta-lo e por vezes quase o havia acertado duas vezes no rosto com a varinha.

Por muito tempo ela lutou, e por muito tempo ambos os gêmeos tentavam gritar palavras calmantes para ela ou perguntar o motivo daquilo até que a garota se cansou. Ficou ali, presa entre os braços de George como uma boneca de pano suada e de respiração arfante.

-Pode me soltar. Ainda estou furiosa, mas não tenho mais forças pra joga-lo no chão. – grunhiu, de ma vontade.

Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar sombrio e bem devagar George soltou a irmã pronto para voltar a segurá-la assim que Gina demonstrasse qualquer sinal de violência, contudo a garota apenas inspirou fundo, secou o suor no rosto e voltou a encarar Fred com ferocidade.

-Eu deveria dar você pra Lula Gigante! – gritou, avançando um passo, o que fez seu irmão recuar de imediato.

-O que ele fez? – George se pos entre os dois: sabia que era muito maior do que Gina, mas o fato de sua irmã esta com a varinha tornava seu tamanho irrelevante.

-Ele sabe muito bem!

Algo estalou dentro da cabeça de George e de repente tudo parecia claro. _Ela sabe!_, o fato de agora conhecer o provável motivo para a morte de seu irmão o tranquilizou.

-Não, não sabe.

-Claro que...!

Não – interrompeu, o rosto e voz calmos como a superfície do lago – Realmente não sabe. Fred não se lembra.

-Se lembrar do que? – seu irmão agora estava no seu campo de visão, quase ao lado de Gina, que ainda bufava.

George sentiu a garganta apertar Soltou um suspiro antes de tornar a pegar ar:.

-Ontem a noite você chegou bebado e nu. Hermione estava sozinha no sofá, ela costuma ler até mais tarde, e tentou ajudar você, mas você avançou sobre ela, a prensou contra o sofá e tentou beijá-la.

-_Forçou_ um beijo, seria o correto – resmungou Gina lançando um olhar irritado ao irmão. – Ela está apavorada!

-Como você sabe dessas coisas? – Fred parecia mais pálido do que de costume: o ar lhe faltava, contudo o punho estava cerrado e tremendo.

George mordeu o lábio inferior: não via como contar a verdade sem magoar o irmão gêmeo e ao mesmo tempo salvá-lo de Gina.

-Porque eu vi tudo. Estava ali em cima quando ouvi você chegar e... Eu só queria que você tivesse algum momento com ela. – tentou segurar o braço de Fred, mas ele recuou.

George não se lembrava de ter visto o irmão lançar um olhar de tamanha repulsa para alguém, nem mesmo para Malfoy. Seu maxilar projetou-se para frente furiosamente, não conseguia olhar o outro nos olhos. Por um segundo, Fred esqueceu-se que Gina estava ali.

-Eu não vou perdoar você. – murmurou.

Quando fez menção de sair do Salão Comunal, George tentou segurá-lo, porém Fred afastou sua mão com um movimento brusco do ombro antes de passar pelo buraco do Retrato. Gina também não se demorou: lançou um último olhar ameaçado para o irmão antes de sair, deixando George sozinho com seu arrependimento. Desejou ter um vira-tempo, uma poção do amor ou da memória, desejou ter a resposta para resolver a besteira que tinha feito. Andou durante um tempo pelo lugar, então se lembrou da aula de Tranfigurações que iria ter em pouco tempo, mas só a ideia de encontrar com o irmão o fazia ficar arrepiado.

Se decidiu por um momento sozinho até a cabana de Hagrid: as vezes ele e o irmão iam para o lado externo de Hogwarts até o Salgueiro lutador, passavam pelo túnel debaixo de suas raízes até a casa dos gritos onde podiam experimentar feitiços novos e criar outro produtos para a loja de Logros. Enquanto andava, se viu imaginado se algum dia voltariam a fazer aquilo devido aos acontecimentos recentes. Estava descendo os degraus de pedra quando ouviu um relincho tenebroso ao longe. Sem aviso, um bando de pássaros levantou voo das árvores da Floresta Proibida, formando uma seta disparada para longe dali. Ficou curioso e mudou o destino, caminhando em direção as árvores.

Só de chegar na extremidade da Floresta sentiu um arrepio subindo-lhe a espinha: uma coisa era fazer coisas perigosas com Fred, que amenizava a situação e permitia que ambos fizessem piada de tudo aquilo, mas entrar ali sozinho...

-Olá.

A voz quase o fez gritar com o susto. Olhou para ao lados e nada viu.

-Aqui em cima.

Empoleirada em um galho alto, uma menina de longos cabelos claros e sujos o fitava de maneira curiosa. Se ela não estivesse trajando o uniforme, George nunca teria a tomado por aluna: seus pés estavam descalços e cobertos de terra e folhas secas, suas mãos estavam igualmente imundas e as barras de suas calças haviam sido puxadas até o joelho.

-O que está fazendo?

-Alimentando eles. – ela sorriu, indicando a área de terra bem diante de George. Mas ele apenas viu mais troncos até onde a vista alcançava.

-"Eles" quem?

-Testrálios. – respondeu ela, como se nada fosse mais óbvio.

George decidiu por toma-la como maluco até a garota atirar um pedaço de carne que até então estava descansado ao seu lado no galho para cima. Houve uma lufada de vento e então a carne sacolejou no ar, deu um cambalhota e sumiu.

Ele quis gritar, nunca admitiria, e sair correndo, mas não sabia onde poderia estar aquilo que havia acabado de engolir um naco sangrento de comida. Tinha medo de se mexer.

Sem aviso, a garota aterrissou ao lado dele limpando uma mão na outra e ainda sorrindo de forma sonhador: algo em seus olhos os faziam parecer distantes, mesmo qu ela se referisse a ele.

-Eu conheço você. – disse ela, andando para dentro da Floresta. – A cor de cabelo não me é estranha.

-Hum... George Weasley.

-Certo, irmão de Gina Weasley. Ela é legal. – esticou a mão levemente no ar e a moveu de baixo para cima, como se acariciasse algo invisível. – É minha amiga. Vocês tem o mesmos olhos.

-E cabelo...

-Não posso deduzir que todos os ruivos sejam parentes. – tirou outro pedaço de carne do bolso e estendeu bem diante do rosto. No momento seguinte, a carne não estava mais lá.

Até mesmo para ele aquilo já era o suficiente pelo dia. George recuou um passo, e quando viu que ninguém parecia se importar com sua retirada, deu outro.

-Foi um prazer. - disse a garota sem se virar.

-Hum...Igualmente...

-Luna. – cantou ela, dando um aceno amigável para George, o que ele tomou como deixa para ir embora.

* * *

><p>Fred caminhou sem rumo durante um tempo até perceber que estava tomando caminho para o corujal. Decidiu se manter por ali: sabia que teria aula de Transfiguração em alguns minutos, porém só a ideia de ver George o deixava tão irritado e nauseado a ponto de sentir o café da manha começar a subir pela garganta. Apressou o passo, não queria encontrar com ninguém, simplesmente não estava no clima.<p>

Gostava do corujal, apesar do cheiro, sujeira e o incessante piar das corujas, agitando as asas e levantando voo o tempo todo, a vista dali era tranquilizadora. E se colocasse a cabeça bem para fora da torre, podia sentir o ar frio e fresco do dia. Olhou sobre as copas das árvores da Floresta Proibida quando um grupo de pássaros disparou para os céus em um alvoroço frenético, como se algo os tivesse assustado. Observou as aves por mais alguns minutos até sumirem de vista e se decidiu por descer.

Só quando alcançou o último degrau se deparou com uma figura baixa no caminho.

-E ai, Fred? Ou é George? – Harry nem ao menos tentou esconder a carta que tinha nas mãos: todos os Weasleys (com a exceção de Percy) sabiam que ele escrevia para o padrinho, Sirius Black, com frequência.

-Fred. – pela primeira vez, aquela confusão o incomodou de verdade.

-Lino estava procurando por vocês dois. Deve estar em Transfigurações agora.

-Certo. – quer dizer então que George também havia decidido ir a aula?

Harry se viu preso ali sem ter mais o que dizer, porém felizmente Fred percebeu o incomodo dele. Abriu passagem, deixando que ele seguisse caminho.

-Ah...hum, Harry?

O rapaz parou no terceiro degrau com um olhar confuso. Fred estava desconcertado com a pergunta que ia fazer, mas era preciso.

-Hermione melhorou? Não parecia bem pela manhã...

-Bom, eu sei tanto quanto você. – respondeu ele depois de um minuto de reflexão - Hermione tem mais aulas do que eu e Rony, e o tempo restante passa estudando. Se a vir, digo que você perguntou...

-Não! Por favor. – a afobação dele e o grito chegaram a assustar Harry – Só...gostaria de saber. Até mais, Harry.

Fred não quis olhar para trás. Se voltasse o rosto para o rapaz naquele instante, sabia que se entregaria. Continuou andando com o passo lento e o olhar perdido até alcançar o castelo.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: Oláááá! ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ, as coisas estão andando...ainda estamos em uma espécie de introdução, mas a partir de agora a pedra vai começar a rolar.Não sei como vou conseguir escrever sobre os gemeos com eles separados...vai ser meio mórbido XP...Mas é um mal que alguém precisa fazer...<strong>

**Bom, to amando isso aqui (alias, tenho lido umas Hermione/Legolas e tenho tido ideias sobre isso MUAHAHAHAHA)...mas um passo de cada vez**

**Muito obrigada a aqueles que estão acompanhando e mandando reviews u.u Vocês me honram 3**

**Bom, acho que isso é só por hoje**

**Um grande abraço!**


	4. Chapter 4: Imaculada

O cair da noite não podia ser pior. Com o toque de recolher, todo aluno era obrigado a estar em seu devido Salão Comunal, sem exceções, com pena de detenção. Contudo, para os quintanistas o ano estava tão abarrotado de afazeres com os N. vindo depressa que dormir era um luxo já não tão acessível agora, de forma que quando chegavam aos dormitórios, se viam na obrigação de tentar dar conta da pilha de deveres e matérias para estudo.

Harry, Rony e Hermione haviam escolhido a mesa mais distante das lareiras possível: era de praxe que os alunos procurassem se aglomerar ali, nem sempre para estudar, então seu recanto ficava mais sossegado. Mesmo perturbado com o número de tarefas absurdo que tinha que finalizar, Harry não conseguia imaginar o quão entulhada estava Hermione, com uma carga horária muito mais cheia do que a dele.

-Isso é de runas? – ele tentou ler o que Hermione escrevia. A letra dela era perfeita, mesmo escrita as pressas, então ele só pode deduzir aquilo quando não conseguiu entender uma única palavra.

-Sim. Você não iria acreditar na quantidade de deveres que eu tenho para amanhã!

-Achei que não deixasse as tarefas acumularem. – Rony notou que havia tinta no rosto e cabelo da amiga, assim como pontos pretos espalhados por todo o seu braço.

-E não deixei! Isso foi passado ontem, mas não tive tempo, tive que fazer...outras coisas. – sua voz morreu com lembranças da noite anterior. Voltou a abaixar a cabeça para o pergaminho consultando o livro ao seu lado mais do que o normal.

Do outro lado do Salão, Lino e Fred apostavam uma partida de Snap Explosivo sob os olhares de alguns alunos (que deveriam estar estudando). As cartas de Lino ainda estavam queimando quando ele gritou:

-Hey, George! – Lino ergueu o braço e acenou para o rapaz que havia acabado de passar pelo retrato da Mulher-Gorda

O olhar dos gêmeos se encontrou, mas o desviaram no mesmo instante. George não quis se juntar aos dois: queria evitar uma cena, subir direto para o dormitório e dormir antes de Fred ir se deitar, contudo se ignorasse o irmão e o amigo talvez isso também gerasse burburinhos. Então arrastou os pés até os dois, Fred ainda fazendo questão de ignorá-lo.

Lino guardou o baralho e, com isso, dispersou as pessoas. Queria falar em particular com os gêmeos.

-Anda logo, George, pegue uma cadeira! – baixou a voz quando os dois estavam acomodados na mesa, estranhamente afastados um do outro. – Eu me lembrei!

Seu sorriso branco iluminava seu rosto moreno, mas o riso era o que o fazia feliz. Os gêmeos não poderiam estar mais confusos.

-O que? – disseram ambos em uníssono, o que só ajudou a piorar o humor dos dois.

-De ontem! Eu fui ao banheiro e então tudo ficou claro quando...

-Sem...! – Fred ergueu uma das mãos, pedindo silencio imediato – ...detalhes, por favor, Lino.

-Certo. Agora eu sei porque as suas roupas foram parar no dragão e porque o dragão foi parar na Aula de Poções e porque você estava molhado quando chegou e porque havia pelo no barbeador de George!

-Pelos no b... – Fred se calou. Arriscou um olhar em direção ao irmão: sua face estava tenebrosa.

-É, isso explica quando fui ao banheiro pela manhã e senti tudo mais liso do que Rony quando era recém nascido. – notou um brilho solidário nos olhos do gêmeo rápido demais para dar-lhe esperanças – Não se preocupe. Vai crescer de novo. Só queria ter sido avisado da origem daqueles pelos, do contrário, não teria me barbeado de manhã.

-Você não tem barba. – Lino parecia prestes a explodir em uma gargalhada.

-Cresce um fio ali e outro aqui... Gosto de passar a lamina. Ou gostava. – disse de contragosto.

Aquilo foi o bastante. No instante seguinte Lino havia dado um solavanco tão forte na cadeira devido a risada que acabou por cair no chão; Fred não foi mais forte do que o amigo e socou o tampo da mesa, os olhos marejados porque havia visto o irmão passar o barbeador pela manhã no rosto e feito a pergunta sobre os misteriosos fios ruivos de cabelos presos toscamente nas laminas. Mas George não riu. Havia passado o dia com a virilha coçando e desesperado. Ao menos lhe pareceu que o gêmeo havia esquecido sua irritação com ele.

Uma sombra surgiu por detrás de ambos, se projetando pela mesa de forma ameaçadora. Fred calou-se na hora quando viu Gina Weasley parada logo atrás dos dois, mãos na cintura, expressão feroz enquanto vários alunos espiavam de forma curiosa por sobre seu ombro.

-Posso saber qual é a graça? – seu maxilar se projetava pra frente de forma zangada, o que a deixava incrivelmente parecida com sua mãe.

-Isso é da sua conta? – reunindo a coragem dos grifinórios, George encarou a irmã de forma displicente.

-Espero que não seja sobre o assunto que tratamos mais cedo.

-Bom, em parte, é. – ele ficou de pé, agora completamente debochado – Tome cuidado, irmãzinha, ou coloco vomitilhas no seu almoço.

As pessoas no Salão Comunal prenderam a respiração diante da ameaça feita a Gina. Ela apenas riu e sacou a varinha, o que rendeu uma exclamação tensa por parte dos outros e do irmão.

-Se fizer isso, azaro você enquanto dorme. – Tomou rumo em direção ao dormitório e calhou de encontrar o olhar de Rony do outro lado do Salão. Estava cheio de expectativa quando ela gritou – E coloco aranhas no seu travesseiro. – fez as mechas ruivas girarem e subiu a escada.

Feito isso, o clima amistoso lentamente se reestabeleceu no Salão. As pessoas pareceram se esquecer dos gêmeos e de Lino. Todas, exceto uma:

Hermione olhou de soslaio para Fred: estava rindo como se o ontem não tivesse importado. Claro que não! Estivera bêbado. Aquilo a irritou de uma forma que não compreendia.

-...então você apostou que George não conseguia beijar Katia Bell. – Lino ria de si mesmo conforme se lembrava da noite passada, borrada e cheia de sons – E ele quase foi jogado torre a fora se nós não tivéssemos impedido. – Fred não pode evitar de sorrir, imaginando o quão ruim as coisas foram – E como ele perdeu a aposta, teve que raspar as próprias...

George tinha certeza que Lino estava dando explicações bem detalhadas ao seu lado, mas percebeu o movimento do outro lado do salão, uma sequencia tão rápida que chamou sua atenção: Hermione se ergueu da mesa com um ar irritado, seguida de Harry no mesmo instante. Rony já estava babando por cima do pergaminho que deveria ser seu dever de casa. Ela havia recolhido todo o material de estudo mais rápido do que qualquer outro acharia capaz e havia marchado em linha reta para fora do Salão Comunal.

Ninguém mais pareceu notar. Ninguém além de Harry. Ele a seguiu, parte pela preocupação com a amiga, parte por não querer ficar na mesma mesa onde Rony hidratava o pedaço de papel velho; George não o culpava, teria feito o mesmo. Mordeu o lábio, sem aguentar por muito tempo.

-Com licença, eu já volto. – sem olhar para Lino ou Fred, deu passadas largas e passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda enquanto ela lhe passava um sermão:

-Já é o terceiro só agora. Não deveriam estar andando pelo castelo a essa hora, sabiam?

George a ignorou. Tentou imaginar aonde os dois teriam ido, estava tão silencioso ali fora, onde podia ouvir o ronco de alguns quadros e o crepitar dos archotes queimando. Achou ter escutado qualquer coisa pelo corredor da direita, então o seguiu o mais silenciosamente possível: ninguém gostava de ser pego pelos vigilantes da Umbridge. Chegou a um portal sob um lance da escada, ali podia ouvir a voz de Hermione com clareza.

-Mas eu estou tão cansada... – a ouviu choramingar.

-Você tem estado assim o dia inteiro.

Ouve uma pausa e então um sussurro tão baixo que George precisou ficar um pouco mais perto para ouvir.

-Eu tive um... sonho ruim. – disse ela, sem muita certeza.

-Um pesadelo.

Houve uma pausa onde George achou que ela estava murmurando ainda mais baixo, então retomou a conversa.

-Eu estava presa.

-Presa?

George podia ter jurado que ouvira um soluço.

-Tinha um monstro em cima de mim. Me... apertando, e me prendendo, e tentando me morder. E eu não conseguia fugir. Não conseguia achar minha varinha. Eu estava com medo e achei que...

-Foi um sonho, Mione. – Harry falou da forma mais suave que podia – Sonhos não machucam ninguém. – para ele mesmo, era uma mentira: acordava suado e dolorido daqueles sonhos estranhos que vinha tendo, sentindo a testa estourar.

-Eu sei. – agora ela havia soltado um soluço alto – Verão passado eu estava na cozinha quando ouvi minha vizinha gritar. Pela janela eu podia ver... – outra pausa – ver o marido dela... Ele a jogou no chão e ficou em cima dela... e batia, e batia... Ela gritava tanto!

Passos ecoaram atrás de George, no final do corredor. Xingando a si mesmo mentalmente, foi forçado a entrar no recinto onde Harry e Hermione se encontravam. Os dois estavam, no mínimo, chocados com a entrada majestosa dele. Felizmente, o choque fez com que não dissessem nada a princípio, o que deu tempo a George para fazer sinais para que permanecessem calados e escutassem. O som de passos foi aumentando com o passar do tempo, e com sua crescente aproximação, os três foram ficando tensos, mais imóveis do que as estátuas no Hall de entrada. Finalmente pareceu que a pessoa do outro lado da parede havia passado, contudo só quando não podiam ouvir mais nada, e muito depois disso se arriscaram a se mover. Hermione se lembrou que George não deveria estar ali, mas Harry falou primeiro.

-O que estava fazendo escondido?

George mal teve tempo de se recompor. Olhou para os dois, Harry ainda segurando as mãos da amiga enquanto a abraçava com a outra.

-Eu... preciso falar com ela.

Os dois voltaram o olhar para a garota. Hermione parecia estar prestes a azara-lo.

-Eu o aconselho a ir embora. – a voz dela estava ríspida. Harry nunca havia visto a amiga ser tão dura e seca.

George teve a decência de parecer desconcertado. Enfiou ambas as mãos nos bolsos da jeans enquanto encolhia os ombros. De repente, seu olhar tornou-se sombrio.

- Meu irmão _nunca_ machucaria você.

Seguiu-se um silencio tão profundo que agora não havia a menor chance de serem pegos. A lua já estava alta, o que não projetava muita luz naquele canto do corredor. Hermione encarou George e ele aceitou o desafio.

-Eu não quero mais ver o seu rosto. Ou o dele. – dava na mesma, todos sabiam.

-Se você acha que Fred, em qualquer momento da vida dele, pudesse levantar a mão para você ou para qualquer outra garota...

-Ele me agarrou!

-Ele estava bêbado! E em choque! – agora nenhum dos dois se importava com o tom de voz.

-Oh, e isso justifica qualquer coisa que ele pudesse ter feito?

-Fred agarrou você? – Harry estava absorto.

-Calado! – disseram ambos em uníssono.

Então ele resolveu se encolher, fingir que não estava ali enquanto desejava fervorosamente ter a capa de invisibilidade consigo, porque não parecia ser capaz de sair dali sem ser percebido. Assim que se viu livre das mãos do amigo, Hermione se pos de pé.

-Eu ainda consigo sentir o cheiro de bebida dele...Me sinto suja!

-Acredite em mim quando digo que ele nunca...

-Ele fez! Por um instante ontem a noite achei que Fred ia...que ele ia... – ela tapou a própria boca, se recusando a dizer o pesadelo de todas as mulheres.

Só então George entendeu a gravidade do assunto. Deixou o ar tenso dos pulmões espaçar enquanto via os olhos de Hermione ficarem vermelhos e marejados. Ele fez sinal para que Harry saísse e só se moveu quando ele não mais estava ali.

-Eu sinto muito, eu não... – tentou chegar mais perto, contudo ela recuou. A varinha estava em sua mão; tremia, assim como a garota.

-Eu pensei em todas as mulheres Trouxas, sem ter como se defender...

George não respondeu. Não tinha palavras e nem ao menos sabia como aliviar aquela situação. Estava perplexo. Preferia que Hermione o tivesse azarado a ter-le dito aquela amarga verdade. A viu se curvar sobre si mesmo, se abraçando e se protegendo. Devagar, se agachou junto a ela, tocou suas costas de leve.

-A culpa foi minha, Mione. – sua boca estava seca – Eu vi os dois juntos e não quis me intrometer.

Não sabia ao certo se ela estava ouvindo. Queria poder confortá-la, queria faze-la esquecer.

-P-Por que? – a ouviu balbuciar.

O motivo não podia dizer. Não era sua verdade para sair espalhando por ai. Mas a que custo tinha proporcionado ao irmão um momento.

-Porque eu sou um idiota.

E ela chorou. Chorou baixinho, as vezes para si, as vezes se lamentando e soluçando; as vezes tremia e as vezes ficava tão quieta quanto as estatuas espalhadas pela escola. Uma hora se sentou e encostou-se na parede, os olhos vidrados no teto, as pálpebras fechadas. E finalmente dormiu, ali, no chão gelado de pedra.

...

Fred olhou em volta: o irmão havia saído já fazia algum tempo e até então nenhum sinal dele. Rony ainda babava sobre a mesa, com o acréscimo de um ronco ocasional vez ou outra, mas fora aquilo, o Salão Comunal estava vazio e tranquilo. Os outros alunos haviam subido, inclusive Lino, o deixando sozinho e esperando: precisava se acertar com George. O som do Retrato da Mulher Gorda se abrindo o fez se levantar, mas só Harry parecia ter passado pela entrada.

-Ah...noite, Fred. – saudou, sem muito animo.

-Viu George, Harry?

Ele abriu a boca, e então a fechou. Lançou um olhar para a passagem e de repente parecia cheio de duvidas. Voltou a encarar Fred, que parecia mais ansioso do que ele.

-George esta, hum... conversando com Mione. – olhou para o rapaz e viu seu rosto murchar diante da luz da lareira. Não disse que havia presenciado parte do monólogo e nem perguntou sobre a noite passada. Embora ver o estado em que Hermione se encontrava por causa de Fred só fazia Harry desejar derruba-lo da vassoura no próximo treino.

Primeiro viu George se desculpando por ontem a noite com Hermione, depois o imaginou o culpando exclusivamente, logo em seguida George estava contando toda a verdade sobre o que Fred sentia pela garota e até o absurdo do irmão estar secretamente saindo com ela passou pela sua cabeça, mas o descartou de imediato. Aquilo seria muito baixo, até mesmo para ele. Harry ainda estava ali, parado, parecendo não saber se subia ou esperava. A lareira crepitava e lançava sombras dançantes e tremeluzentes pelo Salão.

O som do Retrato sendo arrastado soou como um alarme.

Uma coisa corpulenta caminhou pelas sombras até se revelar sob a luz amarela: George carregava a garota no colo. Hermione tinha os dois braços sobres o estomago, os olhos inchados e vermelhos, e respiração suave. O rapaz a fitava quando percebeu que Fred estava de pé bem diante dele, um olhar chocado e levemente irritado no rosto.

-Ela dormiu. Não quis acorda-la. Só parou de chorar agora. – murmurou ele, sem ser especificamente para alguém. George encarou Harry de um jeito cansado – Poço, por favor, pedir para que você não comente sobre isso com ninguém? Pelo menos até amanhã... Depois prometo dar respostas. Aos dois – acrescentou, voltando-se para Fred.

Por um segundo, Harry hesitou. Então fez um aceno positivo.

-É melhor coloca-la no sofá. Não vai ser a primeira vez que Mione dorme aqui em baixo. – e com um último olhar preocupado em direção da amiga, Harry subiu as escadas até o dormitório.

No mesmo instante George colocou a garota sobre o sofá vermelho. Ela mau se mexeu e sequer chegou perto de acordar. Fred tirou o casaco que estava usando e colocou sobre ela: o tempo prometia esfriar de forma catastrófica. A olhou por algum tempo, parecendo flutuar:

-Ela vai me odiar para sempre? – perguntou, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos furados das jeans.

George fitou o irmão sem entender que tipo de sentimento desesperado era aquele.

-Isso vai depender de você.

Trocaram um olhar. Fred entendeu que não conseguiria nada do gêmeo aquela noite e George fez sinal para que subissem. Um último descanso antes da batalha realmente começar.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: Olá, olá, olá para todos =D Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, esclareci algumas duvidas sobre o porque de Hermione ter entrado em desespero, só espero não ter pegado muito pesado =**

**Não queremos nossa amada Mione chorando u.u... Bom, mas espero que tenham gostado, tenho recebi Reviews que me deixam emocionada e, mais uma vez, estou aberta a sugestões, criticas ou até elogios =)**

**Valeu mesmo, gente, tudo de bom!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mudança Climática

Estava muito frio. O vento castigava qualquer pedaço de pele exposto, fazendo com que os olhos ardessem e os lábios rachassem. Vejam bem, não era um vento violento, contudo o ar estava tão gelado que a mais leve brisa fazia o corpo tremer. Os alunos tinham expectativas que o clima melhorasse no final de semana que iriam para Hogsmead, porém nada mudou além do céu permanecer em um azul profundo, típico do inverno forçando a todos a caminharem em grupos para se proteger.

Durante um bom tempo George esperou pela irmã na entrada do castelo: precisava falar com Gina com tanta urgência que mal se aguentava. Quando a viu se aproximar na companhia da mesma garota loira que o abordara na Floresta Proibida, se viu forçado a dar um sorriso displicente como se vê-la fosse o que mais queria.

-Olá, George Weasley. – saudou Luna com a voz doce.

-O que você quer? – grunhiu Gina quando viu o irmão se aproximar.

-Preciso falar com você. Em particular. – acrescentou, lançando um olhar rápido em a Luna.

-Não posso. Prometi a ela que iríamos até a floricultura de Hosgmead para comprar cravo-de-gnomo.

-É um assunto sério.

-Sim, mas também é um assunto rápido?

George ponderou por um segundo.

-Não.

-Nada feito, então. Vamos, Luna. – Gina puxou a amiga pelo braço.

-Adeus, George Weasley. – e como se tudo tivesse ido muito bem, ela acenou para ele enquanto era carregada.

As duas não estavam tão longe quando George tornou a se juntar a elas mais uma vez, para a irritação de Gina.

-Você, realmente, não tem nada melhor pra fazer? – tentou forçar passagem por ele, mas o irmão era praticamente um armário.

-E se eu fosse com vocês? Posso ajudar e depois converso com você.

Gina bufou: estavam perdendo tempo e o frio não estava ajudando agora que estavam perto da porta do castelo.

-O quão sério é o assunto?

-É sobre Hermione. – ele lançou um olhar ansioso para a outra, temendo que fosse espalhar algum boato, mas Luna parecia tão absorta com... nada que provavelmente nem tinha ouvido.

Aquilo pareceu amolecer o coração da irmã. Sabia em parte sobre o que ele iria falar, mas a curiosidade a fez se dobrar.

-Certo. Se Luna não se incomodar.

A menção de seu nome pareceu puxá-la de volta a realidade. Luna sorriu, fitando George com interesse por um minuto.

-Será um prazer.

No momento que ela disse aquilo, George teve a mais pura certeza que havia se comprometido no programa mais estranho e imprevisível de toda a sua vida, mesmo ele sendo um dos gêmeos Weasleys. Seguiu as duas a uma certa distancia: não fazia ideia do que estavam cochichando aos risos, e não se importava, só queria terminar com aquilo, se ver voltando para o castelo, ficar enrolado nas cobertas do dormitório aquecido.

Era estranho sem Fred e Lino ao seu lado. Principalmente a ausência do irmão, sentia falta dele, era como se lhe faltassem um braço e uma perna. Ficou com os próprios pensamentos e deixou as duas garotas com as fofocas, embora fosse muito difícil imaginar que tipo de assunto sua irmã e Luna teriam em comum. Viu um grupo de colegas passando e os saudou com um movimento da cabeça: Não queria falar com ninguém, nem ao menos sabia o porque de estar indo. Sua vontade era de estar em no dormitório, porém também estar no mesmo ambiente que Fred ainda era estranho.

Quando estavam no meio do caminho, já entre as lojas do povoado, Gina se afastou de súbito e se juntou a outro grupo com dois rapazes e uma garota barulhenta. George se adiantou, ficando um pouco mais perto de Luna.

-O que ela está fazendo?

-Foi falar com Simon. Disse para esperamos um minuto. – só então Luna pareceu perceber que era George. No mesmo instante fincou o olhar no rapaz e nada no mundo a fazia desviar sua atenção.

Ele deixou um grunhido escapar: a essa altura já esperava estar diante de uma lareira quentinha, silenciosa, e sem pessoas estranhas o encarando. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, nervoso, o nariz já vermelho.

Depois de certo tempo George estava realmente começando a ficar impaciente. Via Gina rir com os amigos sem parece estar chegando ao final da conversa e o fato de saber que os olhos de Luna estavam cravados nele não ajudava seu humor.

-Você não parece ser um batedor.

Aquilo chamou a atenção dele. Olhou para baixo a fim de encara-la.

-Por que?

-Não tem dentes faltando e nem um nariz quebrado. Os batedores do meu time sempre tem alguma coisa faltando.

-Porque sou um bom batedor!

-Ou talvez não seja dedicado o bastante. – ou ela não parecia se importar com o fato de estar ofendendo-o, ou não percebia a irritação de George.

Uma lufada violenta de vento o fez estremecer e entrar a primeira loja que encontrou, quase fazendo uma senhora atarracada cair no chão com suas compras ao passar as pressas pela porta. Era óbvio que a Dedos de Mel estaria apinhada de gente falando alto, forçando passagem de um lado para o outro enquanto tentavam chegar a suas mercadorias. A loja geralmente era bem movimentada, mas com nenhum transeunte querendo encarar o frio do lado de fora, parecia duas vezes mais cheia.

George espiou pela vitrine por entre os doces, vendo que Gina ainda não havia concluído a conversa. Revirou os olhos e sentiu alguém enfiar o cotovelo em suas costas tamanha a pressa. Olhou ao redor: o caixa estava enlouquecido enquanto uma mãe gritava irritada com a filha bem na frente dele.

Dava para ver que a maioria dos fregueses não estava a procura de algo para comprar: mal olhavam as prateleiras e a fila com gente querendo levar alguma mercadoria estava ridiculamente pequena. Aquilo parecia irritar o caixa ainda mais. George deixou os olhos vaguearem pelas prateleira mais próximas quando a sineta sobre a porta tocou mais uma vez e ele viu uma cabeleira loira e desgrenhada caminhar pela Dedos de Mel. Sabia que era Luna, com a sorte que tinha, deveria estar procurando por ele. Raios, estava começando a ficar seriamente arrependido de ter vindo. Encolheu-se ainda mais em seu canto, dobrando os joelhos para não parecer tão alto e puxando o capuz do casaco para cima a fim de tampar seus cabelos ruivos. Virou-se por completo para uma estante repleta de caixinhas cor de vinho onde se liam" Chocolates Apimentados".

Havia uma caixinha com amostras se o freguês quisesse experimentar selada com um feitiço prestes a travar os dedos do espertinho que quisesse pegar mais do que deveria. George pegou uma das bolinhas e saboreou o doce: No Inicio o prazer de chocolate, depois a pimenta queimando sua boca e depois mais uma onda de chocolate com o sabor mais intensificado.

Se apaixonou.

Olhou o preço e quis correr para em longe antes que fosse agredido de novo. Tinha pouco mais de alguns nuques no bolso, não esperava ter de sair e ir até Hogsmead. Suspirou com um ar irritado. Decidido a acabar com aquilo mesmo que tivesse que arrastar Gina para um canto e amarra-la, voltou-se para a vitrine onde, do lado de fora, depois de doces, vidro e vento, sua irmã havia sumido. Sem poder conter um xingamento e quase esmurrando a pessoa mais próxima, tentou se convencer que ela deveria estar por perto.

Olhou para o pacote de chocolate apimentado uma última vez como se despedisse e saiu da loja, ouvindo o sino tilintar bem acima da sua cabeça. Uma vez do lado de fora, não encontrou Gina em canto algum. Ficou na ponta dos pés ( o que era completamente desnecessário, afinal era um dos rapazes mais altos da escola), mas nada de outra cabeleira ruiva em lugar algum. Praguejando, deixou o corpo tombar contra a vitrine da loja enquanto tentava arranjar forças para se arrastar de volta para Hogwarts em meio ao frio quando alguém o puxou pela manga.

-Ela foi embora? – Luna piscou de forma confusa, olhando ao redor sem muito interesse.

-É o que está parecendo. – não queria ficar no vento gelado, não queria ficar ao lado de Luna, não queria ser visto com ela.

-Aqui.

Ele olhou para baixo a tempo de ver um saquinho amarelo nas mãos da menina. Franzindo o cenho, abriu a embalagem e encontrou a caixinha de chocolate apimentado que havia visto dentro da loja.

-O q...

-Eu percebi que você não parava de olhar pra ele. Não o culpo, gosto bastante desse sabor. Pena que é meio caro. – ela parecia tranquila, como se a cena fosse a mais ocasional possível – Eu imagino se Gina esta nos esperando na floricultura.

George estava sem palavras: olhou para o presente e depois para Luna, que parecia não notar o choque em seu rosto. Na verdade, parecia não notar nada que qualquer pessoa normal pudesse ver. Abriu a boca e tornou a fecha-la, se esquecendo que estava frio e que mal podia sentir os dedos segurando o presente.

-Eu não comprei nada para você. – certo, não havia sido a coisa mais inteligente a ser dita, porém o cérebro dele também parecia ter sido afetado pelo ar gelado.

Luna lhe lançou um olhar solidário.

-É um agradecimento.

-Pelo que?

-Pela companhia. – olhou em volta e depois para ele e depois para o pacote e só ai deu um sorrisinho distraído. – Eu imagino o que vai ter para o jantar hoje. Espero que tenha sopa de carne. Ajuda a esquentar e evita que você pegue Varíola de Dragão.

Mais uma vez George não conseguiu pensar em alguma, qualquer resposta que pudesse transmitir exatamente o que se passava pela sua cabeça. A necessidade de fazer isso foi interrompida com a chegada de Gina, esfregando uma mão na outra.

-Por Merlin, que gelo. Vamos rápido, não aguento mais um minuto debaixo desse vento

...

-Então não é brincadeira?

Estavam finalmente na floricultura vazia, se não fosse pela dona da loja e uma bruxa corcunda que insistia em cheirar todos os tipos de grama que encontrava a amostra. Luna rodava pelolugar, seu pacote com Cravo-de-Gnomo já estava firmemente embrulhado em seus braços, o que não queria dizer que ela havia terminado. George e Gina optaram por ficar perto da porta: a Floricultura em muito se parecia com a estufa, abafada e úmida, não que fosse de todo ruim, porem quando se estava usando vestes para o frio...

-Eu gostaria que fosse. – George olhou de forma distraída a cabeleira clara de Luna balançar conforme ela andava – Ele se torna insuportável toda vez que a vê passar pelo corredor ou vem falar conosco.

Gina mordeu a bochecha, pensativa: A princípio, achou que era apenas mais uma brincadeira dos gêmeos. Ninguém a culparia: seus irmãos eram assim. Os senhores da travessura na Escola, ainda piores agora que trabalhavam em produtos para as lojas.

-Desde quando isso? – perguntou, ainda sem olhar para o irmão.

-Bom, acho que nas férias da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Ele começou a ficar estranho...

-E o que exatamente você quer que eu faça? – dessa vez, Gina encarou o irmão – Quero dizer, ele conseguiu estragar tudo depois do que fez...

-Ele não quis fazer aquilo. Você sabe como Fred fica quando bebe – _ama até demais, _pensou George consigo mesmo tentando se esquecer do beijo que seu irmão havia lhe dado.

Luna parecia extremamente interessada em uma caixa onde parecia haver nabos saltadores.

-Eu estou dizendo essas coisas primeiro por não ter que ficar lidando com você toda vez que algo de estranho acontecer em relação a ele e Hermione. O cara está tentando. Segundo, eu não faço ideia de como a cabeça das mulheres funciona. Você poderia dar uma ajuda. É a mais próxima de ter um lado feminino na família. Depois de Percy...E Rony – acrescentou no último segundo.

-Suponho que possa tentar conversar com ela. – Finalmente Luna havia decidido que realmente só iria levar aquilo que viera procurar. – Mas não vou forçar a barra. Ela ainda está bem abalada e não vou chatear uma amiga.

-E nem eu quero isso. Mas já fico agradecido.

Por um minutos, Gina olhou o rosto do irmão: Havia algo de diferente nele, uma atitude estranha, não tão abusada e mais séria. Provavelmente porque estava preocupado com Fred, mas nada além disso. Ficaria de olho naquilo, mas por hora se limitaria a sorrir para Luna, que vinha de encontro a eles.

-Pronto. Podemos ir.

Embora ventasse mais

...-...-...

A sexta feira havia passado como um papel em branco. Fred havia estabelecido que ele e o irmão haviam feito as pazes (não por te-lo perdoado por completo, mas no instante que Lino havia anunciado que ele havia sido o causador da recém calvície na região viril), contudo George parecia não ter percebido isso, então quando acordou na manha de sexta, estava sozinho. O dia estivera apinhado de afazeres, e mesmo que ambos e Lino estivessem juntos nos intervalos, Fred não se atrevia a conversar sobre a noite anterior com o amigo ali: Gostava dele, porém só de saber que agora Harry tinha conhecimento sobre o assunto o perturbava.

E ali estava agora, no Corujal, os braços apoiados na janela olhando a Floresta Negra: Não fazia ideia de onde George estava, mas iria ter respostas aquela noite. Achou ter ouvido passos quando o assoalho de madeira rangeu.

-Maldito frio! – ouviu uma voz conhecida vociferar – Ainda vou a Hosmead, nem posso acreditar. - bufou.

Fred ficou imóvel: a janela onde estava ficava na curva, atrás da estrutura de madeira onde dezenas de corujas se abrigavam, o que não o deixava exposto, mas soube no momento em que a ouviu falar que era Hermione Granger do outro lado. Encolheu-se contra a parede desesperado para não ser pego. O vento gelado bateu, o que fez com que a corjas se agitarem, uma delas deixando cair um solene "presente" bem próximo a ele. Não pode deixar de conter um resmungo, porém quando o percebeu, já era tarde.

-Quem está ai?

Fred se amaldiçoou mentalmente. Mordeu o lábio querendo ter a vassoura junto de si para poder se jogar da janela e voar para longe.

-Pela última vez! Se não se mostrar, eu vou usar a varinha! – havia medo na voz de Hermione e sua mão tremia.

-Está bem, está bem. – Fred saiu do esconderijo, mãos para o alto e a expressão mais tranquila que conseguia manter naquela situação.

Um suspiro de surpresa escapou pelos lábios dela e foi como se toda a cor de seu rosto tivesse sumido sem aviso. A mão com a varinha vacilou e baixou lentamente, contudo ela ainda não havia soltado o objeto. Fred pareceu receoso, não queria chegar perto, tinha medo de como a garota poderia reagir.

-Por que estava escondido? – ela perguntou, havia um leve temor em sua voz.

Por um momento, Fred não conseguiu responder, apenas ficou olhando para ela: gostava de Hermione já fazia muito tempo, e ainda assim não parecia ser o suficiente. Queria que ela tivesse ocupado seus pensamentos por mais alguns anos, queria te-la convidado para o Baile de Inverno ano passado... Mas não teria se atrevido. Primeiro por achar que ela e Rony sempre tiveram algo por detrás da cortina. Nunca haviam feito ou dito nada, ainda assim podia sentir. Segundo por se sentir completamente intimidado com a personalidade forte (mesmo ele tendo uma) quando combinada com o brilhantismo dela. Sentia medo de abrir a boca e ela o considera-lo ainda mais imbecil do que seu irmão mais novo.

-Me responda.

Aquilo o despertou de seus pensamentos. Sentiu a garganta seca.

-Eu vim... entregar uma carta. – lhe pareceu a mentira mais óbvia.

Hermione olhou para cima. A princípio, Fred não entendeu o porque, mas então viu Pichitinho e Errol empoleirados alguns metros acima, encolhidos nas próprias penas em um sono agradável. Ela então voltou a encará-lo, agora com os olhos estreitos e um ar de irritação.

Fred pensou em inventar qualquer coisa, mas estava tão cansado de pronunciar mentiras, e não queria criar aquele habito com Hermione. Se o irmão estivesse ali, sentiria-se mais seguro, contudo George havia saído muito cedo naquele dia sem dizer uma palavra e com um olhar decidido.

-As vezes subo pra ver a vista. – suspirou, indicando a janela do corujal com um movimento da cabeça e o olhar baixo – A Torre de Astronomia fica fechada finais de semana e não tem treino hoje. – mordeu um canto da bochecha – Gosto de altura.

Ela quis gritar uma maldição sobre ele no momento que descobriu a mentira: estava doida para retribuir o pesadelo que havia vivido com Fred Weasley, porém agora o via abrindo o peito com a verdade e não teve coragem de atacá-lo. Irritada por sentir-se encurralada e ainda sentindo um desconforto só por estar diante de Fred, deu meia volta não enviando a carta que tinha no bolso.

Ouviu seu nome quando já estava na escadaria.

-Hermione! – Fred foi atrás dela.

Parou dois degraus acima, arfando não pelo esforço, mas pela ânsia e vergonha. Ela o encarava, a varinha ainda em mão: o machucava ver que a única forma que Hermione encontrava para lidar com ele era armada.

-Por favor... –desceu um degrau e ela recuou. Então ergueu as mãos diante do peito e devagar desceu mais três degraus, deixando que ela ficasse um pouco mais alta do que ele. – Me desculpe. O que houve na outra noite, eu...

-Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso...

Ela tentou descer, mas Fred ficou no seu caminho.

-Eu _preciso_ falar sobre isso. Eu não quero... – mordeu o lábio: Não queria o que? Estragar todas as suas chances com ela? – Você é minha amiga. _Me perdoe._

As narinas de Hermione estavam tão abertas, tentando pegar ar e mantê-la consciente. Olhou para Fred Weasley e pela primeira vez o viu: Cabelos ruivos de cor morta naquele tempo cinzento, nariz comprido, assim como o rosto e resto do corpo magro. Os olhos castanhos vagueavam pelo seu rosto, aflito, mas bem no canto de seus lábios havia um leve sorriso. Tocou o rosto dele antes que pudesse se impedir, e sentiu a pele morna por debaixo de todo aquele frio, tentando entender que por debaixo do calor havia um ser humano. Para sua surpresa, Fred fechou os olhos e a libertou da pressão que havia em seu olhar.

-Você me assustou. – murmurou ela depois de um tempo.

Fred assentiu de leve, tornando a fitá-la: Hermione tinha os cenhos franzidos e ainda mexia em algum ponto perto de sua orelha.

-E eu lamento por isso. Queria comemorar e acabei me excedendo.

Com a mesma tranquilidade de antes, Hermione afastou a mão dele enquanto guardava a varinha. Tentou achar algum traço de divertimento ou deboche em Fred, porém ficou surpresa quando só viu seriedade e receio. Desceu um degrau e ficou no mesmo patamar que Fred antes de prosseguir caminho. Já tinha quase sumido na curva quando lançou um olhar em direção a ele:

-Acho que está na hora de parar de beber. – disse, antes de continuar.

O mais silenciosamente que pode, Hermione disparou pelo resto da escadaria só diminuindo o ritmo quando finalmente atingira o último degrau. Ali, só andou com mais pressa, consciente que era um ponto visível para qualquer um na Torre do Corujal pelos próximos metro.

Mas não poderia ver seu rosto. Corado. E confuso. Ela não fazia ideia do porque ter tocado em Fred Weasley, mas agora ainda conseguia sentir os dedos formigando. Ele lhe pareceu tão sinceramente arrependido e assustado que quase sentiu pena. Quase. Ainda se lembrava de ter chorado.

Aumentou a passada sentindo a nuca eriçada, exatamente onde os olhos de um dos gêmeos estavam cravados.

* * *

><p><strong><em>N.A<em>.: Queridissimos! Mais um capítulo (o que foi um milagre, porque estou em final de período na facul XP (E não está indo nada bem =(...Mas acho que pelo menos passo em Estatistica =D)**

**Bom, como podem ver, estão se desenvolvendo as coisas. Não é como se J.K. Rowling tivesse preparado o terreno, mas... Tentamos fazer milagres u.u...Não sei se vocês querem que eu va direto ao ponto, sei que é meio frustrante a lentidão como as coisas estão andando, mas para mim dessa forma fica mais real =****

**Bom, fiquem a vontade para me responder =) Criticas, sugestões, comentários e elogios são bem vindos em meu coraçaozinho 3**

**Um abraço**


	6. Chapter 6: Novamente Irmãos

A chuva acabara por cair no final do dia. Os alunos haviam voltado cedo de Hogsmeade no desespero de se aquecerem e se secarem e, talvez, comer algo quente no Salão Principal. Com a massa de jovens se espremendo nos bancos para conseguir um lugar mais perto das lareiras ou archotes, o ar estava infestado de murmúrios e conversas juntamente com o tinir de talheres, pratos e copos que batiam no tampo da mesa.

Os gêmeos Weasley estavam sentados ombro a ombro na mesa da Grifinória, Lino bem diante deles aproveitando ao máximo a salada de batata como se Dumbledore em pessoa fosse arrancar o prato da sua frente a qualquer instante. Fred girava o garfo preguiçosamente na madeira da mesa, os pensamentos voltados para os acontecimentos daquela tarde enquanto seus olhos descansavam em Hermione sem realmente vê-la. Uma hora ela flagrou o olhar e então o desviou de imediato; na segunda vez o sustentou um pouco até Fred finalmente percebê-la. Sacudiu a cabeça, despertando dos devaneios e a tempo de vê-la lançar-lhe um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar sua atenção a conversa que estava tendo com Harry e Rony.

Fred se permitiu sorrir para si mesmo e para o irmão, porém George não estava prestando atenção. Sua cabeça não estava nem ali e seus olhos atravessavam o salão, indo pelas várias cabeças de alunos até a mesa da Corvinal, caindo sobre as mechas prateadas de Luna. Fred tentou ver o que o irmão via e, para isso, empurrou toscamente a cabeça dele para fora do caminho e ficou no mesmo ponto de vista.

-O que está olhando?

George empurrou o irmão de volta para o lugar. Aquela brincadeira quase o fizera derrubar o copo de Alícia Spinnet.

-Nada! – sentiu irritação sem saber exatamente porque e olhou para o irmão – O que foi?

-Vamos conversar. Antes de dormir. – não era uma pergunta, porém o pedido estava implícito no tom de voz de Fred. George assentiu: já havia adiado aquilo demais.

-O que os dois estão tramando? – Lino encarou os gêmeos do outro lado da mesa – Não que eu me importe, mas estão tramando _sem_ mim!

-Não se preocupe, é um assunto de família. – George cutucou o frango em seu prato sem interesse – Não que você não seja família, mas nesse caso em particular precisa ter mais de 1,80m e cabelos ruivos. Nada para a Loja, só um pouco mais pessoal.

-Sabe que está falando com o cara que ficou vendo enquanto você raspava suas...

George ergueu a mão, pedindo silencio: os primeiros sinais de pelo começaram a aparecer naquela manha, o que fora um alivio, mas ainda sim coçava e ardia como se a região estivesse em chamas.

-Por mais adorável e estranho que isso seja – começou, fitando Lino com um ar divertido – dessa vez realmente só podemos acertar esse problema entre nós.

-Desculpe, Lino. – Fred fez um muxoxo bicudo enquanto o irmão o imitava, então os três desataram a rir.

-Assim espero. Se arranjarem outro amigo, vai estar tudo acabado, ouviram? – se levantou da mesa fingindo um ar indignado e traído. Marchou até a porta e gritou lá do final do Salão – ACABADO!

De repente fez-se um silencio mortal enquanto Lino fazia uma saída dramática e majestosa. Não levou um minuto para que o barulho se reestabelecesse como antes estava. Os gêmeos Weasley trocaram um olhar divertido, ambos se levantando ao mesmo tempo e saindo em seguida.

Foi no terceiro andar que pararam. Nada foi dito, parecia ter sido algum tipo de consentimento silencioso entre ambos, mas nada que os fizessem ficar exaltados: como gêmeos, estavam acostumados com aquela estranha ligação, as vezes fazendo de suas vontades e pensamentos um só.

Se acomodaram em um banco suficientemente grande para que um dos dois deitasse, mas ninguém o fez: queriam falar baixo, como se conspirassem.

-Primeiramente, vamos falar sobre quinta... – Fred encarou o espelho que seu irmão gêmeo era.

Era estranho George ter que agir de forma tão séria: em qualquer outra ocasião teria dado um jeito de transformar tudo aquilo em uma piada, porém quando Fred não achava graça, já era hora da brincadeira acabar. Contou os fatos e incluiu seus pensamentos, deixou claro que Harry agora já no mínimo deveria saber o que basicamente estava acontecendo, porém ambos tinham certeza que ele teria a decência de se manter discreto.

-Preciso falar com ele... – o fantasma da Lufa Lufa passou flutuando por eles em silencio e assim permaneceu até desaparecer na parede.

-Seria um bom aliado. – George mordeu o lábio: não tinha certeza se contava ao irmão o que havia feito aquela tarde. Lhe pareceu errado.

-Onde esteve o dia todo? – pronto. Agora que Fred havia perguntado, George sentia a garganta secar. Passou a unha pelo banco de madeira e estava quase arrancando uma lasca quando uma ideia lhe ocorreu:

-Estive com Luna. – murmurou, esperando que o irmão não associasse o nome a figura.

Um grupo de primeiro-anistas passou pelas escadas no andar que estavam. Mal perceberam os gêmeos, embora suas vozes ecoassem pelas paredes de pedra. Quando tudo voltou a ser silencio, Fred Weasley ainda tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas sobre olhos chocados.

-Uau...! – sabia que estava fazendo um trabalho miserável tentando conter um sorriso debochado e provocador – Ela é... interessante.

-Não seja um idiota. Só fui acompanhá-la.

-Certo. Não é como se você fosse um cara preguiçoso, não é? Porque todo mundo bruxo sabe o quão cavalheiro e bem disposto você é.

George revirou os olhos: não iria conseguir faze-lo tirar aquele pensamento infeliz da cabeça. Sabia. Havia feito o mesmo quando começara a suspeitar dos sentimentos de Fred em relação a Hermione. Não que estivesse sentindo qualquer coisa em relação a Luna. Aquilo pareceu ser o suficiente para se considerarem empatados e satisfeitos.

Quando chegaram ao Salão Comunal, já podiam ouvir os roncos de Rony descendo as escadas do dormitório. Era a primeira vez em dias que passavam pelo buraco do retrato como irmãos e amigos que eram, e feito isso George tinha certeza que não aconteceria o mesmo com a porta do dormitório.

-Boa noite, Hermione. – ambos saudaram em uníssono a garota curvada sobre livros na mesa a direita do salão, a pena correndo de forma frenética pelo pergaminho.

Ela se ergueu de súbito, então sorriu quando viu os gêmeos.

-Boa noite, George – apontou para o próprio e depois para o irmão com a pena – Boa noite, Fred.

-Um dia ainda descubro como você consegue nos diferenciar. – riu George indo até ela com o irmão – Claro que se nos visse pelados, saberia mais depressa.

-Então isso deixa seu irmão na dianteira. – retrucou ela, sem fazer qualquer força para esconder o rubor e a irritação.

Diferente de Fred. Era impressionante como via extrema dificuldade em falar quando estava com Hermione. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças enquanto suspirava.

-Em minha defesa, eu estava com frio. – riu, juntando-se ao irmão.

A garota tinha tinta na testa e nas vestes, porém seu pergaminho estava impecável. Fred não conseguia deixar de acompanhar o movimento de seu pulso quando escrevia, seu cabelo, seu nariz perfeito...

-Vou subir, Fred. Nos vemos amanhã. – e lançou uma piscadela em direção ao irmão antes de chegar aos degraus.

Então mais uma vez silencio. Hermione não parecia estar prestando qualquer atenção em Fred e este estava tímido demais para se fazer notar. Ficou ali, de pé, até as pernas começarem a doer e finalmente puxar uma cadeira de frente para a garota.

-Não! – ela objetou na hora parando que estava fazendo – Está bloqueando a luz da lareira.

-Desculpe. – escolheu a cadeira ao lado dela e, ah, como ela cheirava bem. – Poções?

-O que? – mais uma vez ela parou, parecendo exasperada por ser interrompida novamente.

-Seu dever. – apontou para o papel completamente preenchido.

-História.

-O professor Binns pega pesado com vocês. – avaliou o trabalho dela – nunca cobrou uma redação tão grande.

Aquilo bastou para a garota corar na hora.

-Não pediu. Eu... quis colocar mais informação.

E com aquilo Fred suspirou: fitou o dever, depois Hermione e sorriu para si mesmo: nunca teve a disciplina da garota e nem a curiosidade para com os estudos. Eram extremos opostos e ainda assim não conseguia se lembrar o exato momento em que começara a achar aquilo muito atraente. Achou que o progresso daquele dia já fora mais que o suficiente e não queria brincar com a sorte, então murmurou um "boa noite" baixo, mas gentil para Hermione antes de dormir. Não foi nenhuma surpresa chegar no dormitório e encontrar o irmão acordado a sua espera:

-E então? – lançou um sorriso de lince enquanto acompanhava Fred com os olhos até a cama.

-Eu vou dormir. – retrucou George dando os ombros fingindo não ver a expectativa no rosto do irmão

Tirou as vestes e ficou as roupas de baixo tendo certeza que o irmão deveria estar indignado; esperou ouvir algum resmungo, protesto, talvez até um travesseiro sendo arremessado contra ele, mas nada mudou a não ser os sons de roncos dos outros rapazes. Sem entender, Fred virou-se para o irmão e o encontrou o encarando de forma pensativa: aquilo era preocupante e assustador.

-Está mesmo cansado? – disse George finalmente parecendo despertar de seus pensamentos.

Fred resmungou, enterrando parte do rosto no travesseiro permitindo que seu olho direito ainda pudesse ver o irmão.

-O que quer fazer?

-Quero fazer uma aposta. – disse George com um brilho nos olhos.

O mundo parecia ter voltado para os eixos quando os gêmeos recomeçaram as brincadeiras por Hogwarts, e ninguém parecia mais feliz com isso do que Lino: até então estivera dividido entre seus dois melhores amigos e simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Sentiu-se como se os pais estivessem divorciados e precisasse escolher qual teria sua custódia. Felizmente o casamento dos gêmeos pareceu se restaurar e agora eram todos uma família feliz novamente. Estaria tudo perfeito se não fosse pela atuação de Umbridge na escola: nem mesmo Snape conseguia desagradar tanto os alunos quanto a megera com cara de sapo.

Grande parte dos alunos passou a ter medo, a outra parte começou a se sentir desafiada. Hogwarts era o santuário de paz para muitos ali, a casa onde esperavam ser acolhidos e rever amigos, agora mal podiam esperar por qualquer desculpa para sair dos limites do castelo. E com esse tipo de raiva queimando dentro de si, Hermione chegou a uma conclusão e uma proposta, andando pelos corredores e abordando pessoas com a maior discrição possível.

-Eu estou dizendo: não vamos achar um local melhor nunca! As coisas não vão bem no Beco Diagonal e...

-Fred! George! – a voz veio do topo da escadaria que os gêmeos haviam acabado de descer.

Levaram alguns segundos até Hermione surgir la em cima, completamente vermelha e sem folego, e fazer seu caminho em passos apreçados e rápidos até os gêmeos. Fred olhou horrorizado para o estado da garota: suava, seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça, as vestes amaçadas e um livro quase despencava a pilha de material que ela trazia nas mãos.

-Me...deem..um...segundo... – continuou a ofegar enquanto tentava recobrar o folego: estivera disparando pelos corredores a tarde inteira evitando levantar suspeita para os olhos e ouvidos de Umbridge espalhados pela escola e ao mesmo tempo andar rápido o suficiente para poder falar com todos nos poucos minutos que tinha de intervalo entre as aulas.

Felizmente os gêmeos eram os últimos.

-Desculpem. – e com um último suspiro, recobrou a compostura e sorriu para os dois sabendo que deveria estar parecendo uma bagunça. – Vocês vão a Hogsmead esse final de semana?

-Claro. – responderam em uníssono. George tirou o material de Hermione a força dos braços dela, para dar algum descanso a garota.

-Ótimo. Seria muito ruim pedir para me encontrarem em um lugar lá? Ou vocês já tem planos para a tarde inteira?

Ambos trocaram um olhar receoso: estavam planejando comprar coisas para novos produtos da loja e fechar o contrato de posse do lugar que teriam no Beco Diagonal, mas George leu rápido o pedido nos olhos do irmão e deu os ombros com um sorriso maroto.

-Para você, temos todo tempo do mundo.

-Só vai lhe custar um favor. – Fred sorriu, passando o braço por sobre os ombros da garota da forma mais displicente que conseguiu.

-E o que seria? – disse ela com um tom de desespero na voz: estava exausta.

-Vai aliviar para o nosso lado enquanto testamos nossos produtos nos calouros.

Aquilo fez com que Hermione se afastasse e recolhesse seu material de volta. Lançou um olhar incrédulo para os dois como se pedissem para que tirasse a roupa ali mesmo.

-Vocês perderam o juízo? Não posso arriscar a saúde de alunos sob minha responsabilidade! – recuou outro passo ainda sem acreditar – e acho bom não ver mais nenhum doce suspeito ou qualquer outro calouro na enfermaria por conta de uma "febre" repentina.

Então os dois trocaram o olhar mais malicioso que ela já vira. Firmou os pés no chão e se preparou para o pior, porque sabia o que viria a seguir seria forte.

-Então... – George saltou dois degraus e aterrissou diante dela, a segurando pelo queixo – já que não se pode pedir por outro beijo seu...

-...vai aceitar sair em um encontro. – conclui Fred postando-se ao lado do irmão.

Ela tentou recuar, mas não confiava nas pernas naquele instante: pareciam tremulas e moles demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

-C-C-Com quem? – balbuciou, sabendo que tinha os olhos arregalados.

-Comigo. – Fred depositou um beijo rápido na sua bochecha e com isso os dois seguiram caminho como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido.

Passaram cada um por um lado da garota, retomando o assunto com uma tranquilidade espantosa. Hermione ainda estava estagnada naquele mesmo lugar, a boca entreaberta sem soltar nenhum som quando ouviu a voz que julgava ser de Fred gritar:

-Acertaremos os detalhes mais tarde, Granger!

Só quando desaparecerem na curva do próximo corredor vazio é que Fred se permitiu cair de encontro a parede e arfar: de onde tinha tirado aquela cara lavada pra fazer um convite de formar tão abusada não sabia dizer: uma coisa era ser provocativo com os outros, outra era agir dessa forma com a garota pela qual era apaixonado.

George sorriu para o irmão dando-lhe um soco leve no ombro.

-Você é tão...sutil. Da próxima vez, Fredie, avise que vai fazer uma coisa dessas. Foi um milagre eu ter entendido aonde você ia parar sem estragar tudo!

-Bom, acho que isso faz de mim o vencedor da aposta. – disse Fred se recompondo.

-Eu não me vangloriaria tão fácil, caro irmão: Não se esqueça que EU ajudei a marcar o encontro, logo...

-A aposta era "você tem uma semana para chamar a Granger pra sair" – cortou Fred fazendo o melhor para imitar o tom do irmão, o que não foi lá um desafio. – Eu chamei, logo...

George ficou ali, sem resposta, indignado por ter sido usado e provocado por ser enganado pelo próprio irmão. Continuaram a seguir caminho, embora o assunto se mantivesse:

-Como você pôde?

-Não seja um mau perdedor, George. Nós dois sabíamos que eu conseguiria.

-Ah, sabíamos? Devo lembrar que o prazo iria terminar amanhã e até o café da manhã eu podia ver você engolindo seu suco de abobora com desespero e seu orgulho? – o rosto de Fred estava tão frustrado pela manhã que o próprio Lino havia perdido o apetite. Passou a refeição inteira perguntando o por que daquela cara e dizendo que os dois estavam começando a aborrece-los com tantos segredos.

-Caro irmão, eu gosto de viver perigosamente. – disse Fred com uma confiança que não tinha: sabia que se Hermione não tivesse falado com os dois mais cedo, teria perdido a aposta e com isso teria que colocar uma bombinha no caldeirão do Snape.

E aquilo levava ao castigo de George. Fred não iria puni-lo agora, já havia pensado no momento mais que perfeito, porém essa era a arte de pregar peças: não se pode fazer as coisas de forma desvairada; é preciso ritmo e tempo, se não vão parecer meras brincadeiras vindas de amadores.

Foram para o dormitório a procura de Lino: sabiam que deviam explicações a ele, pelo menos um singelo pedido de desculpas, nada muito emocional e com floreios.

-Ora, ora, vejam quem se lembrou do _amigo_! – Lino abaixou o Profeta Diário que estava em suas mãos e fitou os dois com escárnio enquanto passava, elo buraco do Retrato da Mulher Gorda.

-Eu achei que você estava nos evitando! – brincou Fred, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando ao lado de Lino.

-Sem piadas idiotas. Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo ou no próximo jogo de Quadribol vou anunciar sobre como George raspou as próprias...

-Está bem! Por Merlin, por que sempre precisamos voltar a esse assunto? – George juntou-se ao dois, ainda com um ar dramático.

Contudo ninguém se dispôs a falar: os gêmeos não sabiam ao certo o quanto podiam contar, não por Lino estar interessado em espalhar coisas pela escola, mas provavelmente seria menos discreto em tirar sarro da cara de Fred ou provavelmente ficaria estranho perto de Hermione.

-Eu...gosto de alguém. – sussurrou Fred, se certificando que ninguém estava ouvindo.

Aquilo não era surpresa para Lino: nos pouco anos que se conheciam, o rapaz já havia caído apaixonado algumas vezes. Só por esporte, adorava um drama. Até conseguir convidar Angelina para o Baile ano passado havia o enlouquecido contando planos e falando sobre ela.

-Ótimo. É por mim que você está apaixonado? Eu até posso entender, um rapaz bonito e com uma boa posição em Hogwarts como eu. – cruzou os braços em sinal de impaciência – Mas até ai não vejo nada tão surpreendente que me faça entender o porque de...

-Lino. – George fitou o irmão e depois o amigo com um raro olhar sério – Dessa vez é... Ele não está brincando. Faz mais de um ano e...

-Mais de um ano?! Não estamos falando da Angelina aqui, estamos?

-Não! – disseram ambos em uníssono: Fred realmente achava a colega atraente, mas na noite do Baile percebeu que a capacidade dela de ordens no campo de Quadribol não ficavam exatamente no campo. – e fale mais baixo.

-Para você poder avaliar a profundida da situação – e Fred nessa única frase não tirou os olhos dos de Lino – eu convidei Angelina porque não podia levar a outra garota.

O rapaz abriu a boca com um ar incrédulo: aquilo era muito...baixo! Até mesmo para os gêmeos. Mas já ouvira o bastante das garotas como Angelina havia se divertido e quando Fred iria convida-la pra sair de novo.

-Bom...e quem é essa mulher maravilhosa?

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse responder, trocar um olhar de confirmação o até mesmo pensar sobre se era relevante contar a Lino sobre o segredo, ouviram o Retrato da Mulher Gorda deslizar para o lado e uma voz zangada gritar o nome:

-GEORGE WEASLEY!

* * *

><p><strong><em>N.A.<em>: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, EU SEI! EU! SEI! séculos e séculos para atualizar! . Eu sei, eu tambem mataria a vaca que demora tanto pra escrever um capitulo! u.u Me perdoem: terceiro periodo da faculdade foi um inferno sem fim, e logo depois eu viajei, voltei a pouco e estava dando os retoques finais: NÃO ME JULGUEM!**

**Ok, me julguem, eu mereço. Mas, então . ja adiantei muita escrita (estou tão animado com o os casais se formando.) mas agora uma pergunta séria: Vocês estão achando bom? ALGUM personagem esta tendo a participação fraca demais e vocês não estão gostando? Sério mesmo, eu tenho trocentas fanfics na mão, as vezes não da pra controlar tudo (BTW, trabalhando um Loki x Natasha dos Vingadores...u.u talvez jaja eu lance)...anyway, vamos ao que é bom:**

**Geralmente eu respondo aos leitores que mandam reviews com uma mensagem 3 MAS! uma pessoa me mandou uma review tão mágica e não se identificou. Se você está lendo isso e me mandou uma mensagem escrita: "****:Poooooooooooooooooooooorque uma beldade de fanfic dessa está interminada?" SE IDENTIFIQUE XD estou doida pra responder, mas simplesmente não consegui XD Ri horrores só com essa frase hehe**

**Bom, pessoal, espero que estejam gostando. Juro que estou fazendo o máximo pra deixar o cronograma igual ao livro, ams não leio HP5 há muitos anos =/ qualquer erro, me avisem e ja ja dou um jeito =) Como smepre, estou aberta a sugestões e correçoes ou um simples desabafo se vocês quiserem =)**

**Aquele abraço!**


	7. Chapter 7: Paixão?

_Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse responder, trocar um olhar de confirmação o até mesmo pensar sobre se era relevante contar a Lino sobre o segredo, ouviram o Retrato da Mulher Gorda deslizar para o lado e uma voz zangada gritar o nome:_

_-GEORGE WEASLEY!_

* * *

><p>Os três se viraram a tempo de ver sua irmã marchar para dentro do Salão Comunal com a mesma expressão facial que sua mãe fazia quando descobria algum artigo da loja espalhado pela casa: Suas narinas estavam abertas e suas orelhas quase tão vermelhas quanto o cabelo, os punhos fechados e felizmente livre de varinha.<p>

-Você tem certeza que está chamando pelo gêmeo certo? – ele perguntou, sem conseguir imaginar um único motivo para ver Gina irritada com ele daquela forma. E não pregava peças há tanto tempo que aquela opção estava fora de cogitação.

-Dormitório. Agora! – esbravejou, sem tirar os olhos brilhantes do irmão até ele subir as escadas.

Quando passaram pela porta do dormitório masculino, encontraram Neville e Dino discutindo algo em sussurros urgentes. Quando viram Gina de pé na porta, se levantaram quase de imediato.

-Fora. Os dois. – disse ela com aquele tom grave e sério, o que a deixava mais parecida com Molly Weasley.

Só depois de estarem completamente a sós que ela se virou para George, mãos nos quadris e olhos estreitados. Era isso, ele sabia que a bom iria explodir.

-Você tem saído com Luna?

Certo, a pergunta fez tão pouco sentido que George levou alguns segundos para processar as palavras e associar o nome a pessoa.

-Você perdeu completamente o jui...NÃO! de onde você tiraria uma ideia dessas? – começou a ficar preocupado: será que a garota andava espalhando que estavam saindo? Claro, passar a tarde com ela havia sido mais agradável do que imaginara no outro dia, mas aquilo não podia contar como encontro. Poderia?

-Luna passou o intervalo inteiro dizendo como sua companhia é agradável, e como gostaria de sair com você de novo e...

-Gina, ela provavelmente estava falando do dia em Hogsmead. Acredite em mim quando eu digo: eu nunca...Espera, ela quer sair comigo? – aquilo soava mais estranho que a pergunta feita pela sua irmã há pouco. Precisou se encostar no balaústre da cama e pensar: mal haviam conversado, e se a memória não lhe falhava, havia sido bem desagradável naquele dia em particular. Como alguém em sã consciência iria querer uma segunda rodada daquilo? Bom, considerando que a garota em questão não deveria estar em sã consciência...

Mas Gina sacou a varinha. Não apontou pra ele, contudo o ato era a ameaça por si.

-Preste bem atenção, George Weasley. Já tenho um irmão se intrometendo com uma amiga minha, não vou tolerar mais um interessado na outra.

-Mas eu não fiz absolutamente nada! – ele lançou os braços para o alto em um ato exasperado – Quer me culpar pelo que? Por eu ser uma companhia agradável e marcante?

-Não se faça de engraçadinho.

-Eu? Pedi um favor há uma semana e até agora não ouvi absolutamente nada animador! – agora estava realmente começando a ficar irritado: não estava interessado em Luna, mas em que posição Gina se via de impedir que a chamasse pra sair? Estava jogando baixo dizendo que a irmã não estava cooperando na relação de Fred e Hermione, contudo precisava mudar de assunto antes que perdesse as estribeiras.

Então a expressão dela mudou por completo. Abriu e fechou a boca repetidas vezes e se aproximou, pedindo para que George se abaixasse como se os rapazes no andar debaixo pudesse ouvi-los sussurrar.

-Não é uma tarefa fácil, você sabe. Mas também não é como se eu já não tivesse perguntado esse tipo de coisa pra ela...

Aquilo era novidade.

-Você perguntou se Hermione gostava de um de nós? – tentou imaginar a cena na sua cabeça, porém parecia ser tudo muito errado. TUDO! Desde o momento em que entrara no dormitório há pouco...

-Vejo minha melhor amiga sem nunca mencionar nada sobre cara algum e tenho irmãos suficientes por toda Hogwarts: Claro que perguntei! Porque sei que se ela saísse com um de vocês, não iriam aprontar, afinal mamãe entregaria aos dementadores quem fizesse mal a Mione.

George ponderou aquilo por um segundo: não podia imaginar oferecendo Gina a Lino, mas uma coisa era ter uma irmã caçula, outra era ter meia dúzia de irmãos mais velhos.

-Bom, e...?

-E... – foram interrompidos pela porta do dormitório. Harry e Rony entraram, ambos no meio de uma risada que foi abafada ao ver os dois Weasleys dentro do aposento.

George não pode deixar de notar a reação instantânea da irmã: corou, engolindo em seco enquanto recuava alguns passos como se ve-la ali com seu irmão fosse dar a ideia errada a Harry. Sorriu: o que estava acontecendo em Hogwarts para o amor aflorar em tantos lugares?

-O que os dois estão fazendo? – perguntou Rony. – Você é uma garota, não deveria estar aqui.

-Bom, acho que nos dois devemos nos retirar então. – disse ela jogando os cabelos para o lado. Marchou porta a fora sem antes se despedir de Harry.

George teve vontade de transformar o travesseiro de Rony em uma grande aranha peluda da mesma forma que fez com o ursinho dele quando era mais novo: Não poderiam ter demorado mais dois minutos antes de entrar daquele jeito?! Irritado, passou pelos dois com uma careta, voltando para onde estava antes com Fred e Lino sem encontrar Gina em lugar nenhum.

-O que ela queria? – perguntou Lino concentrado na partida de Snaps Explosivos que havia começando com Fred.

-Um abraço fraternal. – retrucou ele com um sarcasmo inacreditável.

-Podia ter pedido pra mim, tenho estado louco para dar um. – Fred se protegeu quando mais um par de cartas explodiu diante dele.

Ignorando o irmão e aproveitando que o amigo estava distraído para pensar um pouco: tentou se lembrar da expressão da irmã antes de serem interrompidos: estava animada ou com um olhar solidário? Porque era impossível sabia se ela estva prestes a dar boas noticias ou não.

E sobre Luna? Não, se recusava a crer que a garota estava espalhando boatos sobre estarem juntos. De alguma forma não se incomodava tanto com a noticia, mas achava que ambos deveriam estar em um consenso antes de anunciarem que estavam...

NÃO! O que estava pensando? Pela barba de Merlim, precisava de uma distração. Mal podia esperar pela visita a Hogsmead, até la...Até lá podia fazer o que fazia de melhor: planejar outra aposta.

A biblioteca estava lotada de alunos cujas fichas finalmente caíram ao notar que precisariam estudar muito com Umbridge como auta-inquisitora e professora: em lugar algum a prática de magia estava sendo permitida, o que era extremamente frustrante. Para os quintanistas em especial por conta dos N.O.M.s que estavam se aproximando, contudo Hermione estava tão próxima de jogar os livros pelos ares que não se importava mais com a data: era impossível estudar naquele lugar infestado por gente e barulho.

Recolheu suas coisas decidida a terminar seus deveres no Salão Comunal quando seus olhos encontraram a cabeleira ruiva de Gina Weasley em meio as prateleiras quase tão desesperada quanto ela. Se aproximou com cautela considerando o olhar enlouquecido no rosto da amiga.

-Gina, eu posso falar com você? – ela tentava não torcer os dedos contra a capa do livro, mas mal podia evitar.

-Claro. Se me ajudar com poções enquanto conversamos... – estava atrasada com os deveres. De Novo. Honestamente não fazia ideia como a amiga podia ter mais matérias que ela e nunca parecer deixar nada para o último minuto.

Se acomodaram em uma cadeira afastada a biblioteca, com uma estante cobrindo cada lado, formando um corredor que terminava em uma janela. Normalmente Hermione escolheria o banco na frente de Gina para poder explicar melhor o que fazer, mas hoje precisava ser o mais discreta possível: nunca se sabe quem pode estar ouvindo atrás da parede apesar dos ruídos por todo lugar.

Encarou os olhos verdes da amiga e recebeu o olhar de volta: o que estava fazendo? Como começar aquele assunto, como...? ARGH! Sabia recitar de frente para traz os ingredientes para uma poção do amor, mas não sabia como conversar com sua melhor amiga?! Para onde o mundo estava indo?

Lembrou-se da forma como Fred havia beijado sua bochecha e não pode deixar de notar naquele momento o cheiro bom que saia de algum ponto do pescoço dele. O que estava pensando? Ele a havia prensado no sofá há algumas noites atrás e agora já se sentia a vontade para estar tão perto? Porém de alguma forma...De alguma forma...

-Bom, o que houve? – perguntou Gina enquanto ajeitava seu material sobre a mesa.

-É Fred. Ele...me convidou pra sair. – disse ela exasperada.

Gina a fitou por um minuto: tentou ver algum traço de emoção que não ansiedade no rosto da outra, mas era impossível. Não julgou as bochechas coradas da amiga: também estaria assim se algum irmão de Hermione a colocasse naquela situação.

-E você quer sair com ele?

A pergunta era simples, até demais, e uma garota esperta como Hermione já deveria estar com a resposta na ponta da língua, porém tudo aquilo lhe era tão complicado. A começar pela falta de energia de Gina: achou que ela iria explodir em fúria, em ironia, em irritação. Mas pareceu levar bem demais a noticia.

-Eu não vejo nenhum problema em...

-Hermione, vamos deixar algo bem claro aqui, está bem? Somos amigas e eu acho que sou um pouco mais entendida do assunto e do rapaz em questão do que você. – achou por um segundo que ela fosse ficar ofendida, contudo estava tão nervosa que sequer se importou com o comentário. – Em primeiro lugar, você só deve sair com algum rapaz se ele for do seu interesse. Consegue imaginar estar a sós com um cara que você mal pode suportar? Não deve ser difícil, já que você anda com Rony...

Hermione piscou diante daquilo: se importaria sair com Fred Weasley? Sim, ele era temperamental e infantil, mas também tinha seu lado dedicado e responsável, coisa que só aparecia durante as partidas de Quadribol. Sair com Fred... Duvidava que ele fosse irrita-la ou ignora-la durante um encontro, afinal não fazia sentido chama-la pra sair a sós quando ele se comportava daquela forma toda vez que estavam juntos com os outros.

-E agora, sobre Fred – Gina olhou para a amiga e mordeu o lábio inferior: até onde podia ser sincera, até que ponto podia contar a verdade para ela – eu sei que as vezes ele parece uma criança com uma varinha e esquentado. Mas... ele adora você. Já pensou nisso?

-Fred Weasley, seu irmão, me adora? – aquilo arrancou uma risada incrédula da garota – Acho que você não está bem, Gina. Mal trocamos meia palavra.

-O que prova o quanto ele gosta de você.

As palavras a atingiram como um tapa: o que tinha acabado de ouvir?

-Fred gosta de mim?

-Não coloque palavras na minha boca, Hermione Granger. – naquele momento Gina precisou se dedicar e confiar ao máximo em suas habilidades de atuação – Gosta da mesma forma que gosta de falar com Harry ou de colocar bombinhas nos caldeirões do pessoal da sonserina na aula de poções.

Algo dentro de Hermione se retorceu, a fazendo sentir-se decepcionada. Não soube julgar o que, talvez o suco de abobora tivesse descido errado.

-O que eu faço? – perguntou exasperada enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

-Saia com Fred. Quero dizer, não pode ser tão ruim assim, um bocado de garotas já vieram me perguntar se ele estava disponível, se eu poderia descobrir se ele tinha uma quedinha por alguém, se eu podia armar um encontro para elas com Fred. – Gina riu da expressão incrédula da amiga – Você pode não ver, e eu muito menos, mas parece que meus irmãos gêmeos fazem sucesso por essa escola. Na verdade é um pouco irritante quando perguntam por um, eu digo que ele não esta disponível, e logo perguntam pelo outro, como se fossem descartáveis.

-Bom, não se pode negar que são bonitos...- as palavras escapuliram de sua boca sem a menor intenção. Hermione lançou um olhar de desculpas para Gina, que sorria de forma provocadora.

-Ora, ora...acho que alguém vai se divertir nesse encontro mais do que quer mostrar. – riu Gina tamborilando os dedos no tampo da mesa.

A outra não pode deixar de corar: O que negar? Não achava nenhum dos dois feios. Para ser sincera, eram poucos os Weasleys que tinham uma aparência ruim. Ficou ali fitando Gina sem realmente ve-la enquanto tentava se lembrar de todos os breves encontros que tivera com Fred: ignorando o encontro hediondo tarde da noite que tiveram há tempos, sempre havia uma piada pronta, um sorriso maroto em seu rosto, um olhar sarcástico. Então percebeu o quanto sentia falta daquilo

-...Ele tem agido estranho. – concluiu.

-O que? – perguntou Gina exasperada erguendo os olhos do dever de Poções.

-Nada, esqueça. – Hermione se levantou com urgência – Tenho que ir. Obrigada pela conversa!

Mais tarde, no dormitório masculino, onde a maioria anunciava já estar dormindo com o som de roncos, George Weasley simplesmente não conseguia deixar a cabeça descansar: era como ter um vórtice dentro do cérebro agitando seus pensamentos, o fazendo ficar desperto e agitado. O que estava acontecendo? Esticou o braço até a cama do irmão e cutucou suas costas até ouvi-los resmungar.

-Fred?

-O que? – respondeu ele com a voz rouca.

Hesitante, George pensou: por que havia acordado o irmão? A pergunta escorregou pelos seus lábios antes que pudesse se impedir.

-Como você soube...sabe? Que gostava de alguém... – murmurou, quase que para si mesmo.

O ouviu resmungar alguma coisa, contudo Fred virou o corpo até pode-lo encarar de seu travesseiro.

-O que? Por que você quer saber isso? – estava tarde, precisava descansar e as frases do irmão não pareciam fazer sentido nenhum.

-Esqueça.

-George?

-Vai dormir! – disse George fechando a cortina de sua cama.

Como Fred podia estar sendo tão indiferente? Achou que era um bom irmão, deu toda a atenção que ele exigira quando começou os assuntos sem fim sobre Hermione, mas agora... George sentiu-se sozinho. Se encolheu sobre a coberta ainda sem entender o que era aquilo que estava fazendo seu estomago revirar e uma carga sem fim de ansiedade ser despejada em suas veias, o deixando agitado. Não sabia de que mal estava sofrendo, só tinha certeza que a noite seria uma das mais longas.

O dia de visita a Hogsmead pareceu chegar mais devagar do que de costume. Agora estar fora dos limites do castelo era uma questão de manter a sanidade mental para os alunos, uma vez que Umbridge nunca parecia satisfeita de colocar mais regras e regras no quadro de avisos.

E, é claro, havia a reunião criada por Hermione naquele dia. Fred e George não tinham certeza sobre ela ter ou não estendido o convite para Lino, uma vez que na época não estavam falando com o rapaz. E não se atreveriam a perguntar nada para ele, já que era um risco a noticia vazar e chegar aos ouvidos errados. Por isso despistaram o amigo e saíram juntos para o vilarejo vizinho.

-Então, quando vão sair? – George chutou um pouco de neve no caminho, fitando a estrada branca para Hogsmead. Não tocava no nome de Hermione desde a noite em que acordara o irmão.

-Não faço ideia. Estava pensando em convidar no Natal. – aquele tipo de pergunta o estava atormentando há algum tempo: queria leva-la para algum lugar que ambos gostassem, mas sem risco de ver qualquer conhecido por perto. Não por ele, aguentaria chacotas e provocações, porém não iria infligir aquele tipo de humilhação a garota.

-Natal parece bom. Na casa de Almofadinhas, com nossa família e professores e aurores sondando tudo e todos. Por que não convida Rony para ir com você? – quando viu o irmão empalidecer, riu – Você sempre pensa nos detalhes antes de tomar uma atitude e agora me lança uma ideia imbecil dessas?

-Você não está ajudando! – irritado, Fred acelerou o passo mesmo sabendo que George logo o alcançaria.

-Fred, não estou dizendo que acho o Natal ruim, mas o lugar...Ja estamos apertados em quartos, onde vai conseguir privacidade?

-Eu sei, eu sei, talvez se eu...Onde raios estamos indo? – finalmente ele pareceu se dar conta que não estavam no caminho para o cabeça de Javali.

-Eu preciso fazer uma compra rápida. – desconversou George com um movimento dos ombros.

A lojinha que procurava estava a menos de cinco metros quando George finalmente se deparou com um problema que não tinha pensado antes: como iria se livrar de Fred para fazer sua compra em paz? Se deixasse que seu irmão visse o que iria comprar, o importunaria.

-Vai entrar ai? – perguntou Fred indicando a Dedos de Mel.

-Sim. – respondeu George sem muita segurança.

-Vou esperar aqui fora, o lugar está lotado! – grunhiu Fred enconstando na vitrine embaçada pelo vidro onde bomsnons coloridos dançavam.

Aquilo foi tamanho alivio para George que mau pode acreditar na sua própria sorte, hesitou, picando incrédulo para o irmão imaginando se ele pode ouvir seus pensamentos. Já sabia que a quantidade de fregueses dentro da Dedos de Mel estavam mais a procura de um refugio do que compras necessariamente dito, mas ainda assim tornava um estorvo caminha pelo lugar até chegar no produto que queria. Como havia previsto, a fila do caixa estava pequena e o vendedor parecia satisfeito toda vez que via um cliente realmente comprando algo. Saiu da loja em menos de dez minutos com o embrulho ainda na mão quando fez sinal para Fred que poderiam seguir caminho.

-O que você tem ai? – Fred tentou pegar o pacote, mas George o tirou do alcance do irmão antes que pudesse faze-lo.

-Nada. – respondeu o outro carrancudo.

-Eu espero que nada também tenha sido de graça, porque você usou o dinheiro da loja pra isso. – sem avisar, Fred tentou pegar o embrulho irmão, porém mais uma vez foi bloqueado. – O que há?! Deixa eu ver!

-Oh, me desculpe, esqueci que acabo de comprar um produto da loja _É da sua conta. _– George enfiou o presente do lado de dentro do casaco e assim encerrou o problema – E vamos rápido! Está frio e eu preciso de uma bebida.

E se por algum segundo sequer George achou que seu irmão sossegaria, nunca esteve tão enganado: ele o importunou tanto e quase o derrubou na neve para conseguir ver o que George escondia com tanta vontade, e era exatamente por isso que Fred estava a beira da loucura enquanto tentava desvendar o conteúdo do embrulho: seu irmão nunca havia lhe escondido nada assim. Quando chegaram ao cabeça de javali ele se prometeu manter a compostura, mas reviraria as vestes de George no primeiro banho que ele tomasse.

Haviam poucos rostos conhecidos ali dentro. Para a alegria de Fred, Hermione era um deles. A garota se levantou do banquinho bolorento que havia ocupado ao lado de Harry e veio saudá-los pessoalmente.

-Chegaram na hora. – sorriu de um para o outro – estou impressionada.

-Somos ingleses, não somos? – George passou por ela dando-lhe um olhar de censura que foi arruinado com uma piscadela. Sentou-se no banco perto de Harry lançando olhares ansiosos para a janela enquanto Fred se acomodava ao seu lado.

Por mais que quisesse ficar observando Hermione, por mais que estivesse interessado no que viria a seguir na reunião, Fred não pode deixar de notar o comportamento estranho do irmão gêmeo:Por toda vez que a sineta pendurada na porta de entrada tocava, George erguia a cabeça com tamanha rapidez e tensão que começou a sentir dores na nuca. Não conseguiu imaginar um motivo para estar assim e, mesmo que se dispusesse para pensar em um, Luna acabava de entrar no Cabeça de Javali acompanhada por Gina.

* * *

><p><strong><em>N.A<em>.: TANTANTAAAAAAN! Olá, saudação para todos meus queridos e amados leitores u.u ! Sim, voces que adoram minhas fics e me odeiam e me chamam de vaca por não postar com a frequencia que seria aceitável! Sim, vocês mesmos! Nao os culpo, eu faço a mesma coisa quando os outros não atualizam as fanfics ¬¬ Somos seres odiados u.u**

**Maaaas não desistam, sweeties, porque não vou parar até completar isso -.- G-sus, ja escrevi final, só falta...PREENCHER O MEIO! u.u ainda tem muita coisa linda vindo por ai. Honestamente desculpem pela demora =/ Mesmo! Perdão u.u E muito obrigada por não desistirem de mim =D**


	8. Chapter 8: Ameaças

Estava claro que a situação estava no vermelho: Voldemort estava à solta, o Ministério se recusava a crer ou tomar qualquer atitude em relação aquilo e de quebra agora estavam interferindo no único local onde os alunos podiam praticar mágica banindo exatamente esse ato. O clima dentre os participantes da reunião não poderia ser mais deprimente quando todos se acomodaram em seus lugares naquele ambiente fechado e fedorento, porém pareciam pessoas completamente diferentes ao saírem do pub: o discurso de Harry juntamente com as palavras de Hermione havia motivado e instigado os outros de tal forma que havia um ar determinado nos olhos de cada um, mesmo que Zacarias Smith o tivesse de má vontade.

-Uau! Quero dizer, uau! – ofegou Hermione pela quinta vez desde que haviam saído do repulsivo pub com uma cabeça de Javali como enfeite.

-Quantas vezes mais você vai precisar ficar surpresa? – perguntou Harry, confidencialmente guardando o próprio choque para si: não imaginou que tantos fossem aparecer ou sequer que a reunião teria algum efeito.

O grupo aos poucos se dispersou conforme os alunos seguiam até Hogsmead tentando compensar o tempo gasto no Cabeça de Javali. Os gêmeos se despediram de Lino e seguiram rumo ao castelo juntamente com sua irmã, Rony, Harry e Hermione. George aflito pelo que ele julgava ser a necessidade de avaliar logo a loja no Beco Diagonal, porém acompanhando o grupo pelo bem estar da ansiedade de Fred.

- Certo, agora precisamos de um local: vou fazer uma lista de feitiços que você pode passar para os outros, nada muito complexo, vamos começar com o básico porque algumas pessoas...

-Mione, você pode parar para respirar? – Rony olhava para a garota de forma horrorizada – Céus, _eu_ estou ficando sem folego. Como você consegue pegar todas essas matérias e ainda ter cabeça para isso?

-Porque sua mente tem a amplitude de uma colher de chá enquanto eu passo todas as noites estudando. – jogando as mechas de cabelo para traz, voltou-se para Gina com um olhar ansioso – Será que eu posso falar com você?

-Na verdade, eu marquei de me encontrar com Miguel daqui a pouco. – ignorou o olhar cético que recebeu de seus três irmãos como se fossem crianças sendo mal criadas – Oh, o que foi? Por acaso ninguém pareceu ficar irritado quando Fred estava se agarrando com Angelina depois do Baile do ano passado, ou George saindo escondido a noite no último verão para encontrar a atendendo de uma loja do vilarejo lá perto de casa e Rony...Bom, a maior aventura amorosa de Rony foi trocando um beijo com a Tia Muriel, mas todos rimos disso, não fomos tirar satisfação com a irmã de papai.

Àquela altura as orelhas dos outros Weasleys já estavam mais vermelhas que seus cabelos. Lançando um último olhar satisfeito para os irmãos, Gina se afastou em direção à rua principal de Hogsmead e sumiu entre as pessoas.

-Não foi um beijo. – grunhiu Rony quando finalmente alcançaram a ponte de madeira.

-Ora, Roniquinho, era Natal, Tia Muriel sempre bebeu demais... – começou Fred.

-...e você estava um "rapaz tão lindo!" – completou George afinando a voz. Aquilo bastou para fazer Rony ranger os dentes e apertar o passo, deixando o quarteto para traz.

"Ótimo", pensou Fred, "Agora só preciso me livrar de Harry e..."

-Hermione, será que eu, hm, poderia dar uma palavrinha com você? – perguntou Harry lançando um olhar receoso para os gêmeos.

-Claro, mas temos dever de Feitiços, como você deve lembrar. Podemos conversar enquanto escrevemos a redação do Prof. Flitwick. – e o rapaz sentiu o estomago afundar em sua barriga: estava sentenciado a uma tarde inteira preso à Hermione em uma biblioteca tendo a garota exigindo perfeição nos seus trinta centímetros de pergaminho.

O dia seria longo.

-Ora, não faça essa cara, mais tarde talvez possamos passar na cabana de Hagrid e brincar com Pelúcios. – e pela primeira vez Hermione pareceu genuinamente feliz com a ideia de ir até o terreno.

Os gêmeos mal puderam acreditar quando os dois se despediram e seguiram em frente em passadas largas, os deixando a sós no meio da passagem. Fred observou a garota se afastar, os cabelos ondulados em um movimento suave em suas costas enquanto ela ia lado a lado com Harry. O bichinho do ciúmes protestou em seu peito.

-Bom trabalho. – disse George, apoiando os braços na mureta.

-O que quer dizer?

-Oh, me perdoe, é você que vejo ali, se afastando com a garota dos sonhos, pronto para passar uma tarde produtiva e interessante junto a ela, criando laços e aumentando suas chances. – e apontou para o casal agora já bem distante – Eu fico feliz vendo você ali, cheio de atitude, ao lado de Hermione, e não sendo um perdedor do meu lado no meio da via.

-Cala a boca, George. – puxando o irmão pelo braço, Fred fechou a cara e não disse mais nada.

-Só estou dizendo que faz um ano, Fredie, um ano! Um ano ouvindo suspiros, um ano escutando choramingos, um ano tentando não enlouquecer com esse seu amor platônico. E, por Merlin, não sei como não aparatei sua cabeça para a privada quando Hermione chegou na Sede da Ordem e você quase explodiu de ansiedade. Como? Como você não tentou se aproximar dela, puxar um assunto, mostrar que não é só um rosto bonito durante todo aquele tempo onde ela tinha apenas a companhia da nossa irmãzinha e de nosso irmão mala?

-George...

-Deixe-me terminar! E aqui estamos: ela já viu você pelado, sobreviveu ao seu pior, não fez um alarde quando você me agarrou e ainda assim aceitou sair com você! Francamente, se você não tomar logo uma atitude, pode ser que eu queira entrar na jogada...

-George...

-...acho que tem muita gente concordando que ela se tornou extremamente atraente nesses últimos dois anos. Pelos céus, leve a garota para assistir um jogo de Quadribol, para comprar alguma coisa na Zonko's, ver a Casa do Grito, mas tome uma maldita atit...

-Sua namorada.

-O que? – George despertou dos próprios pensamentos quando finalmente deixaram o assoalho de madeira da ponte para traz e voltavam a pisar no gramado coberto de neve.

Haviam grupos de alunos aglomerados por todo terreno: as quatro cores oficiais das casas podendo ser vistas em todo lugar, quase todas de forma homogênea com exceção do verde da Sonserina, que se acumulava em seus próprios grupos. Esquecendo-se de desmentir as palavras proferidas pelo irmão, George esticou o pescoço já alto tentando ver a cabeleira em tom loiro quase claro em meio a multidão porque sabia exatamente a quem Fred se referia.

Continuou a procurar quando sentiu um leve puxão na barra do casaco a sua esquerda. Olhou para baixo e encontrou o rosto sonhador de Luna parcialmente encoberto por um cachecol.

-Olá, George Weasley. – saudou ela em seu costumeiro tom sonhador, então virou a cabeça lentamente para Fred como se acabasse de notar que ele estava ali. O avaliou demoradamente, o fazendo se sentir como uma peça de museu: o que tanto a garota fitava nele? – Suponho que você seja Fred Weasley. – disse Luna finalmente parecendo feliz por ter chegado a aquela conclusão

Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar demorado até George explodir em gargalhadas, se curvando sobre o estomago enquanto seu irmão não sabia se deveria estar assustado ou entretido.

-Bom, suponho que não se possa confundir esse meu belo rosto por ai. – disse Fred por fim, a voz um pouco nervosa: ela levou todo aquele tempo para concluir que ele era o gêmeo de George?

E Luna ficou em silencio, ainda o encarando com aqueles olhos cinzentos que sempre pareciam distantes. Devagar, começou a rir até ter lagrimas nos olhos e nenhum ar nos pulmões. Naquele instante Fred jurou que gostaria de estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos na "conversa" mais estranha da sua vida. Olhou para George procurando ajuda, mas ele simplesmente fez um movimento com a cabeça como se dissesse "Essa é a Luna".

-Sua...sua piada! – riu ela, procurando apoio em algum lugar– É porque vocês são gêmeos!

-E isso explica porque você está na Corvinal...! – George enfiou um punhado de neve na boca do irmão de forma tão brusca que o fez engasgar.

-Não liga pra ele. – agora que a risada havia cessado, Luna tinha o rosto vermelho.

Apesar de adorar provocações, George não estava tão certo sobre se podia e o quanto podia brincar com Luna: Gina havia dito o quanto ela era perturbada pelos outros, a lista de apelidos atribuídos a garota não parecia ter fim, e embora Luna não demonstrasse, ele tinha certeza que para todos havia um limite de tolerância.

-Não tem problema. Eu gostaria de saber se você quer ir comprar mais cravo-de-gnomo comigo. Seu irmão pode ir também.

George a fitou por um segundo: a primeira vez a havia acompanhado por precisar falar com Gina, agora seria uma decisão deliberada de dever. Mas o que realmente o impressionava era a naturalidade com que Luna estava fazendo o convite. Olhou para todo o caminho de volta a Hogsmead e franziu o cenho:

-Não está perto da hora que deveríamos estar no castelo? – esperou que não soasse como uma desculpa qualquer, na verdade, não se importaria em caminhar até a floricultura.

-Está? Eu não sei, meu relógio sumiu no último final de semana. Ou guardei em algum lugar e zonzóbulos bagunçaram minha cabeça, me fazendo esquecer. – aquele comentário lhe pareceu tão normal quanto algo dito displicentemente durante o chá – Acho que ficará para a próxima então.

-Eu acho que sim. – respondeu George em um sussurro. Lançou um olhar pesado para o irmão, que revirou os olhos enquanto sorria.

-Bom, vou indo para nosso Salão Comunal, vendo a papelada da Loja. Nos vemos mais tarde. – e voltando-se para Luna da forma mais receosa e alegre que pode, acrescentou – Foi um prazer conhece-la.

Com um ar satisfeito, George observou seu irmão gêmeo se afastar tentando não rir dos olhares lançados pelas garotas da escola: o que viam nele? Sentiu algo quente em sua mão e lançou as sobrancelhas para o meio da testa tamanha a surpresa que fora ver Luna segurar seus dedos com s próprios.

-Eu fico feliz que vocês tenham feito as pazes. – e no momento seguinte a mão de George estava vazia, parecendo se pendurar no final de seu braço toscamente. Ele ainda não podia acreditar no que Luna acabara de fazer.

-C-Como você...?

-Quando nos encontramos na Floresta Proibida, você estava sozinho, e parecia infeliz. Estava com uma cara parecida com a de papai logo depois de mamãe morrer. – e com um sorriso infeliz, Luna pôs-se a caminhar – Ali, você parecia se sentir... incompleto. Na hora eu não pude entender porque, mas agora eu vejo que você e seu irmão estão sempre juntos.

-Desde o nascimento. – comentou George, e a garota riu.

Por um momento, ele se permitiu aprecia-la: Luna era simples, sem jogos arquitetônicos para se fazer de charmosa, sem falsa postura para se tornar mais atrativa, sem flertes distraídos ou segundas intenções nas palavras. Fazia muito, muito tempo desde a última garota com aquela inocência que havia lhe sido apresentadoa sendo seu nome Hermione Granger. Quando entraram na adolescência, ele e Fred não puderam mais ignorar o olhar interessado que recebiam ao chegarem em Hogwarts; por algum motivo, gêmeos pareciam ser um tipo de artigo luxuoso por ali. Sabiam, Parvarti e Padma haviam confidenciado o mesmo tipo de pensamento com eles anos antes. Quando começaram a jogar como batedores, a situação tomou tamanha proporção que começaram a se aproveitar, fazendo charme displicente e até mesmo induzindo algumas garotas a fazerem favores em troca de um fiapo de expectativa: deveres de casa, colas durante prova, até mesmo na hora de surrupiar comida.

E ali estava Luna, sem oferecer nem exigir nada mais do que amizade e sua sincera natureza. Mesmo quando havia segurado sua mão, George apenas sentiu gentileza da parte dela, nenhuma insinuação.

-Luna? – estavam dentro da propriedade, agora. Se perguntou o que os outros diriam se o vissem entrando em Hogwarts acompanhado da garota.

-Sim. – respondeu ela com aquela voz distante, parecendo sempre que estava com os pensamentos bem, bem longes dali sempre que não conversavam.

-Você disse pra minha irmã que andamos...saindo juntos?

Ela parou onde estava no mesmo instante, os olhos vidrados nele e o cenho levemente franzido. A visão o fez morder o canto da bochecha para não rir.

-Certamente que não. Apenas pedi para que ela agradecesse mais uma vez por ter ido conosco a floricultura. Foi bastante agradável.

George se permitiu sorrir: como, por um segundo, achou que a garota pudesse tecer um comentário errôneo daqueles? Mas nada o impediu de soltar um suspiro de alivio.

-Minha irmã tende a exagerar as vezes. – riu, enquanto dava os ombros.

Era aquilo: a chamaria para sair. Sim, aquele tipo de pensamento lhe pareceu muito sensato, se não correto. Ora, no primeiro momento em que vira Luna, a achou a criatura mais estranha e improvável da escola, mas agora que sabia que podiam manter uma conversa agradável e divertida, sua maior preocupação desapareceu com uma lufada de esperança.

-Oh, eu entendo. Deveria ouvi-la dizer sobre como eu e Neville Longbottom fomos feitos um para o outro. – Ela sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

Porém George ignorou o ato: a imagem de Luna e Neville as voltas invadiu sua cabeça de uma forma tão imediata que o assustou. Estava errado ter aquele nível de ciúmes por alguém que acabara de conhecer e sequer tinha uma formação certa de que tipo de sentimento sentia. Mais importante, sua confiança em chamar Luna para sair foi chutada pra longe com aquele último comentário, e agora parecia um idiota a encarando em silencio no meio do pátio principal da escola.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Luna, preocupada com a súbita mudança de comportamento do rapaz.

-Ah, sim, eu preciso me encontrar com Fred, tenho que acertar algumas coisas sobre a Loja. – queria sair dali, por os pensamentos em ordem, precisava pensar.

-Loja? – contudo George já havia acenado com um olhar desconcertado no rosto e marchou em passadas largas para dentro de Hogwarts.

././././././././././.

Quando finalmente se acomodaram em uma mesa da biblioteca, Harry tinha os braços doendo de tanto carregar pilhas de livros por entre as estantes conforme Hermione selecionava mais e mais volumes como possíveis consultas para o trabalho de Feitiços. Vendo que o amigo provavelmente largaria todo o material no chão se ela escolhesse mais um livro sequer, a garota o guiou para sua costumeira mesa entre estantes, a janela iluminando agradavelmente o ambiente.

-Harry?

-Sim? – ele fitou sua letra exasperado: sem tirar os olhos do próprio dever, Hermione já havia apontado cinco erros no primeiro parágrafo de sua redação. Harry se recusou a crer que agora havia uma única virgula fora do lugar.

-Sobre o que você queria falar?

-Hm, como estão as coisas entre você e Fred?

Ele notou que a garota tornou a molhar a ponta de sua pena desnecessariamente, provavelmente para dar-lhe tempo para pensar em uma resposta.

-Bem, eu suponho.

-Só achei que, bom, ele não tirou os olhos de você por um segundo durante a reunião, então... – recebeu o olhar perplexo da amiga e sacudiu a cabeça – Esqueça, você não quer falar sobre isso.

-Ele me chamou para sair.

Harry deixou um xingamento escapar quando sua pena escorregou pelo pergaminho e borrou metade do papel. Aplicando o removedor de tinta, quase sorriu quando viu Hermione corar diante da confissão.

-E o que você disse?

-Eu não tive exatamente uma escolha – murmurou ela lembrando-se da situação. – Mas falei com Gina e, certo, acredito que não vai ser algo muito ruim.

-Hm... – concluiu ele com sorriso voltado para o pergaminho que não passou desapercebido pela garota.

-O que?

-Nada.

Ela tentou por algum tempo arrancar mais algumas palavras do rapaz, porém Harry manteve a cabeça abaixada em uma determinada vontade de concluir seu trabalho.

././././././././.

Quando finalmente se acomodou no Salão Principal com a papelada do prédio no Beco Diagonal, Fred teve o feliz sucesso em não pensar em Hermione e Harry sozinhos a tarde inteira.

E conseguiu por cinco minutos.

Depois a imagem de ambos trocando olhares e toques mais insinuantes ficou atacando sua mente de forma irritante. Quase agradeceu a Lino quando o rapaz se juntou a ele na mesa.

-E ai? E a garota? – perguntou ele colocando uma saca da Zonko's ao lado da cadeira.

-Se tornando uma verdadeira dor de cabeça. – grunhiu Fred enquanto largava os papeis sobre a mesa: durante algumas conversas com seu irmão, ambos haviam concordado em futuramente chamar Lino para se tornar um sócio da Loja.

-Ruim assim, é? – ele ofereceu uma saca de minhocas de açúcar para o amigo – O que? Tem outro cara na jogada?

-Não que eu saiba. Provavelmente sim, ela chama bastante atenção. – o que era muito perigoso, pelo ponto de vista de Fred.

-Bom, então acho melhor você agir logo: não sei se percebeu, mas não vamos estar aqui por muito mais tempo: logo, logo vem a formatura, os caras estão querendo aproveitar e o número de garotas que valem a pena por aqui está em um número preocupantemente baixo. – mastigando uma minhoca azul, Lino continuou – Você é batedor do time da Grifinória, um _bom _batedor, é alto, tem senso de humor, ...

-Lino, se continuar assim, vou acabar levando você para jantar. – brincou Fred, o que lhe custou um olhar cético como resposta.

-Só estou dizendo: se Fred Weasley não consegue uma garota, então o resto de nós está perdido. Bom, o resto menos eu: posso me garantir.

-Claro que pode. – disse o rapaz, recostando-se na cadeira.

-Falo sério: a posição de comentarista me dá status; isso e a minha bela aparência. E você e o George tem essa coisa ai de gêmeos que as garotas adoram. Vai entender. – Lino sabia bem pelo que os irmãos passavam: as vezes, quando não estava na companhia dos dois, houve comentários e até insinuações obscenas sobre o relacionamento de seus amigos. – Quem é a nossa felizarda?

-Isso eu não vou dizer. – e deu um sorriso satisfeito – Já tem muita gente sabendo.

-O que? Além de George, quem mais?

-Essa é a lista: George. E já é o suficiente. Do jeito que meu belo irmão é incapaz de guardar um segredo, eu não ficaria surpreso se até os retratos no gabinete de Dumbledore já estivessem informados sobre minha situação.

-Sou seu melhor amigo! - esbravejou Lino, porém sem sucesso – Dou uma figurinha rara da minha coleção de cards dos bruxos famosos!

-Não.

-Digo a Mulher Gorda que ela engordou!

-Agora você quer ficar trancado do lado de fora do Salão Comunal para sempre?

-Canto um serenata para o Barão Vermelho! Envio flores para Snape! Vou anunciar no próximo jogo que você está apaixonado e incapaz de se declarar para a garota!

-Sabe, já é a segunda vez que você nos ameaça com esse seu microfone: talvez eu devesse dar uma palavrinha com a Mcgonagall sobre tira-lo de você. – Fred tornou a pegar os papeis da Loja quando o punho de Lino desceu sobre o tampo da mesa.

-Então eu quero fazer uma aposta.

Fred arqueou as sobrancelhas em direção ao amigo: finalmente uma proposta interessante.

-Muito bem, estou ouvindo.

-Eu aposto que consigo invadir o escritório da Umbridge e me livrar daqueles malditos gatos de porcelana que ela pendura nas paredes. – disse ele, com um ar triunfante.

-Muito fácil. Até Rony conseguiria fazer algo assim. – Fred quase rangeu os dentes quando tornou a pensar em Hermione – Eu aposto que você não consegue colocar um Pelúcio dentro daquela sala.

-O que?! Eu posso matar o pobre coitado! Imagine, colocar um ser adorável desses cara a cara com a megera velha!

-É pegar ou largar. – Fred estendeu a mão por sobre a mesa em direção ao amigo.

Por um segundo, Lino olhou para aqueles dedos de forma hesitante e amaldiçoou sua curiosidade.

-E o que vamos apostar?

-Bom, já que você mencionou mais cedo, vamos falar de novo sobre sua coleção de cards: vou ficar com tudo.

-Seu filho de uma!

-SHH! – Parvarti, sentada ao lado de Lila Brown na outra mesa, lançou um olhar mortal por sobre o ombro em direção a Lino antes de voltar a estudar.

-Eu levei dez anos para juntar essa coleção! – sussurrou Jordan, da forma mais violenta que conseguia naquele tom de voz.

-E eu vou levar, o que, uma semana para te-la. – riu Fred: ah, ele certamente iria recuar, estava tudo contra o rapaz.

Podia-se ver pela expressão no rosto de Lino que dentro dele havia uma batalha: por um lado, havia o risco de abrir mão de seus precioso cards. Entretanto não ia deixar aquilo sair barato, ainda poderia tirar uma boa gargalhada com aquela situação, mas o risco... A mão de Fred ainda estava estendida no ar e Lino se pegou tendo a ideia mais genial que passara pela sua cabeça naqueles últimos dias.

-Muito bem, Fred Weasley, com uma condição – e apertou a mão do amigo com veemência.

-Sim, sim, eu sei, se você conseguir, eu conto quem é...

-Você perdeu completamente o juízo debaixo dessa cabeleira ruiva? – o sorriso de Lino beirava a crueldade – Acha que vou apostar meus cards por um nome? Não, não, não, se eu ganhar essa aposta, e pode ter certeza, meu amigo, que eu vou, você vai beijar essa garota. E vai fazer na minha frente e diante de todo mundo!

Apenas o som daquelas palavras fez com que o estomago de Fred desse uma cambalhota dentro de sua barriga. Olhou para Lino como se ele houvesse acabado de proferir uma Maldição Imperdoável.

-Vá conversar com Nick, porque você perdeu a cabeça completamente, meu amigo.

-Esse é o preço da minha coleção, Fred. Você fez os termos da aposta, está com medo de perder? É isso? Devo contar essa noticia para seu irmão ou... – se erguendo e dando a volta pela mesa até estar as costas do rapaz, sussurrou em seu ouvido – anunciar no microfone durante o jogo para que sua garota especial ouça?

A mão morena de Lino deslizou até ficar em sue campo de visão: agora tinha um aspecto ameaçador e com uma garantia de um final não muito feliz. Era simples recusar, se levantar e rir da cara daquela proposta quase indecente, assumir que simplesmente aquilo não iria acontecer, porém Fred tinha um defeito grande: era orgulhoso. E sabia que não recuaria diante aqui – havia arriscado a saúde e uma expulsão de Hogwarts por mergulhar no lago a noite e andar pelado pela escola -, o que era um beijo comparado a saúde?

Exceto por aquilo envolver também Hermione Granger.

././././././././.

Havia um novo tipo de estresse instalado nos alunos naquela manhã: o novo regulamento dizendo que todo tipo de clube, grupo ou time deveria passar pela avaliação e aprovação da nova Auto-Inquisitora de Hogwarts não envolvia apenas Quadribol – conforme Angelina havia esbravejado a manhã inteira na mesa da Grifinória -, mas também indicava que Umbridge sabia de algo sobre a reunião ilegal de alunos no Cabeça de Javali: não tudo, mas o suficiente. Aquilo não podia ser apenas uma coincidência.

Hermione estava quebrando a cabeça para descobrir quem poderia ser o possível delator e ao mesmo tempo organizar tudo para a primeira reunião, inclusive uma forma de entrar em contato com os membros do grupo. Enquanto ela discutia com Rony e Harry durante o café da manhã, Fred a fitava de forma infeliz.

-Seu bacon vai se afogar nessas lagrimas deprimentes que estão rolando pelo seu rosto desolado, Fredie – alertou George dando uma cotovelada leve no braço do irmão.

Voltando a atenção para seu prato intocado, o rapaz grunhiu;

-Eu não sei. Sinto que a cada dia ela se torna mais distante... – Fred deixou escapar um suspiro de lamento, o garfo espetando os ovos mexidos sem qualquer interesse.

-Isso porque ela gosta do Fred Weasley. Não de você.

As palavras de George fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais confuso e frustrado.

-O que quer dizer?

-Você não – George girou o corpo para poder ver o irmão de frente – não é mais o mesmo quando estamos com ela. Francamente, sabe como é frustrante vê-la dar oportunidades para fazermos trocadilhos ou piadas e tudo que sai de você são bochechas coradas?

Mas aquilo não parecia estar esclarecendo as coisas para Fred. George precisou de alguns minutos para vir com um bom exemplo.

-O que você acharia se Hermione começasse a agir feito burra na sua frente? Burra e mal educada? Comece com as mãos ou fosse incapaz de usar concordâncias verbais em uma frase, como as garotas da Sonserina do nosso ano?

A ideia era tão absurda que Fred sequer conseguiu imaginar a cena. Mas fez uma expressão de nojo diante da frase do irmão: a última coisa que chamaria sua atenção era alguém com o comportamento de Pancy Parkson.

-Horrível, não é? – o rapaz subitamente fechou a cara com a chegada de Neville a mesa. Antigamente George até simpatizava pelo rapaz, sabia que era um sujeito com muitos problemas, especialmente pela fatalidade que ocorrera com seus pais, mas agora tudo estava esquecido e via apenas um sujeito que era algo perigosamente próximo a Luna.

-Vocês por acaso não viram meu lembrol, viram? Tinha certeza que o havia posto na minha mala, mas hoje de manhã...

-Neville, você tem saído com Luna? – as palavras escorregaram pela boca de George antes que ele pudesse se impedir. Fingiu pressionar os lábios com o polegar enquanto tentava se recompor e parecer o mais natural possível, o que era um trabalho árduo quando Neville, Fred e todos ao redor dos três o fitavam com um ar surpreso.

-N-Não. Não! Somos amigos! Ela gosta de plantas, então as vezes empresto alguns livros de herbologia... – a voz dele pareceu diminuir, assim como ele, diante dos olhos estreitados de George – Acabo de me lembrar que talvez meu lembrol _esteja_ na minha mala, provavelmente não procurei direito. Até mais tarde, hm, Fred. – e saiu em um passo apreçado enquanto lançava olhares nervosos em direção a George.

-O que raios foi isso?! – arfou Fred, sem acreditar no que acabara de acontecer.

-O que? Eu só fiz uma pergunta! – com um movimento rápido, George se pôs de pé e saiu do Salão Principal com muitos olhares ainda o seguindo e o próprio irmão no seu encalço.

-Sim, mas seu rosto parecia dizer "Você tem esfaqueado minha mãe?" – Fred o prensou contra uma coluna, o cenho franzido e a cabeça confusa – O que está havendo?

Por um segundo, e durou apenas isso, Fred achou que seu irmão iria chorar: a última vez que o vira com aquela expressão perdida e infeliz fora momentos antes de Harry doar dinheiro para abrirem a Loja, quando fizeram a conta com suas economias e descobriram que não tinham o valor nem próximo ao que precisavam.

-Eu não sei, eu... – esperou um grupo de primo anistas da sonserina passar para soltar um suspiro – eu não tenho dormido bem, meu cérebro parece estar tentando abrir um buraco pelo meu crânio com uma marreta, eu estou sempre com fome, mas sem apetite e do que você está RINDO?! – Fred precisou se desvencilhar das mãos do irmão que tentaram agarra-lhe o pescoço.

-Seu idiota, você está apaixonado. – e caiu na gargalhada bem ali enquanto os dedos de George tapavam sua boca em um ato desesperado.

-Não diga uma besteira dessas! – grunhiu, dessa vez o atirando na parede – Eu não poderia...! Quero dizer, por que eu estaria...?

-Ohohoho, isso vai ser ótimo!

-Calado, Fred.

E com um tapinha solidário no ombro do irmão, Fred Weasley sorriu:

-Bem vindo ao meu pesadelo, Georgie.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: Senhores e senhoritas, estou de volta u.u Estou de volta com novas motivações, com novos capítulos, com novas ideias! Estou de volta de ouvidos abertos e pedido de desculpas nesses meus lábios porque eu sei que levo uma ETERNIDADE para postar coisas aqui. e por isso sou muito, muito grata a vocês, que não desistem de mim jamais u.u Eu não mereço leitores tão bons!<strong>

**E senhorita :**

** .167: Muito, muito obrigada pela review, infelizmente não consegui mandar uma resposta direta pra você, mas ver aquilo na minha cauxunha de e-mail certamente me animou para postar esse capitulo. Obrigada mesmo =)**

**E MUITO IMPORTANTE AGORA:**

_**Eu tenho livros feitos por mim aqui, mas não quero mandar pra editoras, eu preferia publicar an internet primeiro pra ter um feedback =) Alguem poderia sugerir sites onde eu possa fazer isso, eu seria muito, muito, muito grata =D**_

**Bom, é isso. Mais uma vez, desculpem pela demora, obrigada por acompanharem a história. Como sempre, estou aberta a criticas e sugestões.**

**Aquele abraço!**


	9. Chapter 9: Conversa a Meia Noite

-É estranho – disse Fred, examinando a sala com a testa enrugada – Uma vez nos escondemos do Filch aqui, lembra, George? Mas era só um armário de vassouras.

Do chão ao teto o lugar estava repleto de espelhos. Haviam prateleiras e prateleiras recheadas com livros sobre feitiços e em um canto mais reservado, uma estante com objetos detectores de magia e bruxos das trevas.

A Sala Precisa parecia ser o espaço ideal: quando todos se acomodaram no centro do ambiente com suas respectivas almofadas, Harry ficou nervosamente de pé diante de sua turma: tinha uma severa dificuldade com discursos. George sentiu uma cutucada em seu ombro e virou-se a tempo de ver Fred indicando com a cabeça o lugar onde Luna havia se acomodado.

O rapaz fez um sinal de irritação para o irmão, revirou os olhos e fingiu prestar atenção no que Harry dizia, porém vez ou outra não podia se impedir de visualizar a garota a algumas almofadas de distância. Acomodada entre Gina. E Neville.

Jurou pela sua vassoura que iria explodir a cabeça do garoto na primeira oportunidade! Que atrevimento. Ficar ali, próximo a sua irmã e da amiga de sua irmã. Um bom irmão mais velho impediria aquilo, iria em defesa das duas.

- O.k. – disse Harry, a boca um pouco mais seca do que o normal ao sentir todos os olhares nele. – Acho que todos deveriam se dividir em pares para praticar.

Fred sequer precisou virar-se para o lado ou trocar um olhar com o irmão: era natural que ficassem juntos. Escolhendo um ponto distante da sala, ficaram um de frente para o outro, cada qual rangendo os dentes enquanto as garotas com quem queriam estar duelando praticavam com outros rapazes. Para a felicidade de George, Neville havia sobrado e agora praticava com Harry.

-Você deveria falar com ela. – implicou Fred, um sorriso cruel em seus lábios.

-Falar com quem?

-Com a Di-Lua. – a varinha saltou de sua mão com um pouco mais de violência do que das vezes anteriores. Estava atingindo um nervo.

-Não fale assim de Luna. E por que eu falaria com ela?

-Ora, dizer o que sente. Não é isso que você vem dizendo para mim no último ano? "Vá falar com ela."?

-Eu não sinto nada por ela, exceto uma possível amizade. – tentou mostrar-se mais indiferente do que realmente sentia, porém o custo disso foi uma distração, o que o fez falhar com o feitiço.

-Tenho certeza que sim. Por que não admite logo?

-Pare de brincadeira uma vez na vida, Frederico. – o nome completo era um aviso formal de que os limites estavam sendo ultrapassados.

-Ela me pareceu muito feliz conversando com Neville.

-Eu estou avisando...!

-Mamãe ia adorar uma nora com rabanetes pendurados nas orelhas...

-Eu disse: CHEGA!

A raiva expandiu-se no peito de George e foi canalizada pela sua varinha. O sentimento explodiu na forma de um feitiço, arremessando Fred para traz, derrubando livros da estante próxima e rachando os espelhos diante do rapaz. Não era a primeira nem a última vez que uma varinha expressaria o coração de seu escolhido, George apenas ficou surpreso, assim como o restante dos presentes, com a dimensão de seus sentimentos.

-Me desculpem. – pediu, fingindo lançar um olhar assombrado para a própria varinha. O restante da turma riu, supondo que tudo aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira.

Essa era a vantagem de ser quem era: quando não queria dar explicações, quando realmente cometia um erro ou causava um acidente grave ou se machucava pra valer e não estava no clima para receber atenção e olhares piedosos, ria de tudo, colocava um tom dramático exagerado em seu rosto e completava a cena com uma piscadela: era a receita para todos e qualquer um acreditar que, ora, era apenas mais uma peça pregada pelos gêmeos.

Todos, exceto Fred.

Estendendo a mão para o irmão se levantar, pode ver em seus olhos o susto que aquilo havia causado em Fred. Pediram desculpas um ao outro sem jeito e voltaram a praticar, George sugerindo pegarem um pouco no pé de Zacarias Smith para descontrair o clima.

Ao fim da aula, juntaram-se a Lino e caminharam em meio a sussurros e risos até o Salão Comunal.

As reuniões da AD funcionavam como uma válvula de escape para os alunos: sem estarem certos por ser pelo clima amigável, se devido pelo ciclo de amizades já estabelecidos pelas pessoas ou pelo simples fato de poderem a voltar a praticar magia livremente, mesmo que por tão pouco tempo. A princípio Fred, George e Lino não sabiam exatamente o que esperar das aulas: o que calouros teriam para ensinar para eles que já não soubessem? Mas acabaram por descobrir que havia muito a se aprender com Harry e mais ainda com Hermione.

Fred não poderia estar mais extasiado. Cada segundo naquela sala era um presente tão grande que as vezes se via na obrigação de agradecer a Harry por tudo aquilo estar acontecendo. Queria pedir por ajuda em cada feitiço, mesmo os mais simples, simplesmente para te-la por perto, uma vez que Harry e Hermione revezavam na hora de avaliar o trabalho feito pelos outros.

Contudo não era idiota a ponto de se sabotar. Começou a usar George como termômetro para que não começasse a deixar muito claro para o restante da turma que suas intenções ali não eram apenas aprender feitiços. Se não conhecesse o irmão, porém, acharia que ele estava distraído com outra coisa assim como ele. Desde o incidente na primeira aula, ambos não haviam mais tocado no assunto "Luna" e Fred simplesmente aceitou que aquela era uma ideia absurda e George tinha algo mais em mente do que uma garota.

././././././././.

Já passava da meia noite, e a cama não poderia estar mais revirada. O sono, o sossego, a paz simplesmente não chegavam até George Weasley. Olhou para a cama ao lado, onde Fred dormia, e o invejou por estar emerso em sonhos, muito provavelmente recheados com a presença de Hermione. Sentou-se na cama e abraçou os joelhos: o que estava havendo? Havia tomado uma solução indicada por Madame Pomfrey para ajuda-lo a dormir, porém há três noites estava tentando o medicamento e a três noites ainda se via frustrado, começando a considerar uma poção do Morto Vivo. Por Merlin, quando fora a última vez que conseguira dormir direito? O dormitório então lhe pareceu subitamente abafado e barulhento então, o mais silenciosamente possível, George calçou seus sapatos e desceu a escada até o Salão Comunal.

Ficou surpreso ao ver que ainda havia alguém no sofá, porém sorriu ao se deparar com uma Hermione rodeada de livros, pergaminhos e um cesto cheios de galões.

-Uma moeda por seus pensamentos, Granger. – saudou ele, e riu quando a viu saltar diante o som de sua voz.

-Ah, boa noite, George. Você me assustou. – esfregando os olhos, a garota soltou um longo bocejo antes de prosseguir – Não consegue dormir?

-É, tenho andado de cabeça cheia. – viu a garota fazer menção de tirar algumas coisas de cima do sofá a fim de liberar espaço para ele e fez um gesto com a mão, indicando que se acomodaria no chão.

-E o que tanto agitaria os pensamentos de George Weasley para deixa-lo com insônia? – riu ela – Não podem ser notas...

-Você me conhece tão bem, Mione. – e mais uma vez ele se permitiu um sorriso: Fred havia escolhido bem. Aquela garota tinha o talento de uma mãe para deixa-lo mais tranquilo. – O que está fazendo? Se estiver fabricando moedas falsas, já deixo o aviso que Bill as vezes nos conta sobre homens flagrados pelos anões tentando empurrar ouro falso para eles e, bom, acho que seus delicados ouvidos não devem presenciar o terrível destino desses sujeitos.

-Não seja bobo, estou tentando arranjar um jeito para marcarmos a _reunião_. – e lançou um olhar receoso ao redor, como se alguém mais pudesse ouvi-los – acho que descobri uma maneira!

-Claro que descobriu, Mione, você é incrível, não há nada que não consiga. – riu ele, especialmente quando a viu corar.

A garota não quis admitir, mas o comentário de George lhe soou melhor do que o comum. Então viu aquele rosto maroto murchar lentamente e depois tornar-se pensativo. Colocando o livro em seu colo de lado, escorregou do sofá para o chão e se acomodou diante do rapaz, as costas apoiadas nas almofadas.

-Tem algo de errado, George? – o rapaz fez as juntas dos dedos estalarem em um ato nervoso.

-Não se preocupe, você já tem muita coisa na cabeça. – quase saltou ao sentir os dedos dela tocarem sua mão. O gesto o fez se lembrar de mechas loiras prateadas, o que resultou em uma careta de dor.

-Não diga uma coisa dessas, minha cabeça sempre tem um espaço especial reservado para ajudar as pessoas – tentou um sorriso animador, porém George continuou com aquela expressão aflita - Sabe, você claramente não está bem. Acredite em mim, falar sobre o problema pode ajudar e muito, mesmo que eu só possa dar meus ouvidos ou um ombro amigo.

Aquilo era inacreditável: ali estava Hermione, cuja relação com George era praticamente formada por ela ser amiga de Rony e Gina, oferecendo ajuda sobre algo muito pessoal, mesmo provavelmente estando extremamente cansada de todo aquele trabalho e estudos. Afastou a mão da dela e suspirou: precisava conversar sobre aquilo com alguém e Fred já havia se mostrado uma opção não muito boa, uma vez que seu irmão já tinha os próprios problemas amorosos.

-Eu acho, bom, não acho, para ser sincero, Fred diz que eu estou com uma queda terrível por essa garota... – sabia que estava com as bochechas coradas. Pelos céus, como aquilo era embaraçoso! Não era a toa que seu irmão ficasse envergonhado todo momento onde Hermione estava em cena.

-Oh, eu entendo: e você gosta dessa garota? – ela era só sorrisos: quem diria? George Weasley apaixonado.

-Hermione, eu não durmo, eu não como, eu não consigo ficar sossegado por cinco minutos sem sentir meu estomago dançar alegremente dentro de mim. Eu não consigo ler um livro, fazer um dever de casa - nem mesmo esses poucos que tento concluir -, levo horas para organizar um pensamento e ainda mais tempo para colocar no papel. Sequer consigo organizar os documentos da minha Loja, muito menos pensar em novos produtos – no fim de tudo, estava ainda mais corado e arquejando – Eu não sei se gosto dessa garota, mas certamente ela não gosta de mim! Olha pelo que estou passando!

Àquela altura, Hermione tinhas ambas as mãos pressionando a boca enquanto tentava conter uma risada. George lhe deu um peteleco irritado no joelho, reclinando-se para traz e aguardando que ela voltasse ao normal.

-Me desculpe, me desculpe. Você nunca... gostou de alguém antes?

-Sim, mas o processo era menos sádico! – disse ele, exasperado.

-Acho que a primeira vez que você se apaixona.

Ela tinha razão: George não se lembrava de sentir uma estupida alegria e uma horrível depressão crescendo e diminuindo em seu corpo a cada segundo, ambas revezando dentro de si. Tudo lhe parecia tão óbvio agora.

-Você não quer saber quem é? – só agora havia se dado conta que nenhum nome fora mencionado em qualquer ponto da conversa.

-Você quer me contar quem é?

-Bom, eu não sei, suponho que as garotas gostem desse tipo de detalhe.

-Gostam, mas se você não falou nada até agora, imagino que não se sinta muito confortável para me contar isso, não é? Me parece que você ainda precisa pensar mais a fundo no assunto, entender o que está acontecendo.

George deixou escapar um sorriso: agora ela estava lhe dando espaço e respeitando seus pensamentos? Quanta inocência. Precisou fazer uma brincadeira:

-E se eu disser o seu nome? Hermione Granger, aquela que não me deixa dormir. Talvez tenha sido por isso que desci até aqui: para me declarar. – o olhar que ele recebeu em retorno foi impagável. Os olhos da garota quase saltaram para fora até ela se dar conta de que aquilo se tratava de uma brincadeira.

-Você é terrível, George Weasley.

-Já fui chamado de coisas piores.

-Tenho certeza que sim. Agora, de volta a essa garota...

-Algum conselho para esse rapaz desesperado? – brincou, secretamente desejando que ela levasse a sério o pedido.

-Hm... É difícil dizer se eu não sei de que garota se trata. Não estou preocupada com nomes, mas como ela é? – quando viu mais uma vez George ficar embaraçado, procurou tornar o processo mais fácil – Deixe-me ver, a julgar pelo seu jeito, deve ter um incrível senso de humor – riu quando o viu sorrir – e provavelmente muita paciência. Vejamos... acho que deve se tratar de alguém mas delicada? Não sei, talvez uma garota com um espirito mais selvagem, mas isso me parece mais coisa de Fred.

-Fred? Você imagina meu irmão com alguém de "espirito selvagem". – aquilo seria interessante: Hermione projetando a imagem que ela mesma representava.

-Bom, acho que deve ser alguém parecida com ele: energética, engraçada, esperta. Para ser sincera, fiquei surpresa quando descobri que ele e Angelina não estavam mais saindo juntos: ela me pareceu ser a garota ideal para ele. – ela se interrompeu de súbito ao se dar conta de que Fred a havia chamado para sair há alguns dias.

George pôde perceber que ela finalmente havia se tocado para qual caminho estava caminhando. Temendo que Hermione chegasse a conclusão óbvia, tornou a desviar o assunto:

-Você acertou: minha garota é divertida, e devo dizer que nunca conheci alguém tão em paz com o mundo. Ela é inocente e gentil e gosta de coisas diferentes. Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, e sei que vou parecer um idiota, mas – mordeu o lábio com a lembrança do chocolate dado por Luna – ela tem um bom coração. – riu das próprias palavras: estava ficando sensível agora? – Estou começando a falar igual a mamãe.

Foi em meio aos risos de Hermione que o som da porta do dormitório se abrindo os interrompeu. O tronco de Fred surgiu por sobre a mureta do segundo andar, os olhos semicerrados devido a claridade proporcionada pela lareira.

-George, está tudo bem? Vi você se levantando, mas demorou para subir...

-Não se preocupe, já vou voltar para cama.

-Ouvi vozes...

Do lugar onde estava, Fred não conseguia ver Hermione sentada no chão. A garota poiou os cotovelos no assento do sofá, empurrando o corpo para cima e acenando para o rapaz ainda parado ao lado do dormitório. Por estar contra a luz e os olhos do rapaz ainda não estarem acostumados a claridade vinda da lareira, tudo que ele viu foi um vulto. Desceu a escada no tempo de um bocejo parando próximo ao sofá e apertando os olhos para ver quem estava ali.

-Hermione? – quando os traços no rosto dela se tornaram claro e ele finalmente pode ver que a garota sorria, recuou de imediato – O que você está fazendo aqui? O que vocês dois...?

-Seu irmão achou ter escutado algo e desceu para ver o que estava acontecendo. Acabamos conversando um pouco. – mentiu ela supondo que George teria um bom motivo para não querer discutir sua insônia e sua confusão sentimental com Fred. Virou-se para o rapaz sentido e o viu lhe fazer um pequeno gesto de agradecimento.

Sem saber exatamente o que fazer ou o que dizer, o silencio constrangedor que se estabeleceu em seguida disse a Fred que ele havia interrompido algo. Abriu e fechou o punho, procurando algum assunto que pudesse chamar atenção de Hermione, porém viu-se sem ideias.

-Bom, acho que vou subir, nesse caso. Só vim ver se estava tudo bem. Boa noite para os dois...

-Espere, vou subir com você. – sabia que o irmão o mataria se ficasse mais um segundo ali embaixo com Hermione a sós. Conhecia bem o temperamento ciumento que Fred possuía.

-Acho que vou dormir também. Finalmente consegui resolver isso aqui – indo até o cesto, pegou duas moedas e entregou uma para cada um dos rapazes. – Parabéns, são os primeiros a receberem.

-Hermione, a conversa foi boa, mas não pretendo cobrar por minha companhia dessa vez. – disse George com uma piscadela. Sentiu a aura irada do irmão ao lado, embora ambos rissem.

-Não é dinheiro de verdade, é com isso que marcaremos a reunião, olhem – e pegando a própria moeda, ela tocou no objeto com a ponta da varinha, fazendo o número mudar.

Imediatamente as moedas de Fred e George alteraram de número de série, tornando-se mais quentes em suas mãos.

-Isso é brilhante. – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-E vocês não acreditariam de onde tirei a ideia. Bom, vou dormir agora, tenho que distribuir todas essas amanhã. – deixou um suspiro cansado só com aquele pensamento. Pôs todo o seu material em uma pilha e a pilha em seus braços – Boa noite.

Não foi surpresa para George quando seu irmão o fitou com um ar desconfiado assim que Hermione sumiu dentro do dormitório feminino. Sabia o que estava por vir, e por estar preparado, teve a ousadia de aprontar uma com Fred.

-Então?

-Então?

-Sobre o que conversaram? – seu tom de voz mal escondia a irritação.

-Bom, era algo particular, caso você não tenha percebido. – as orelhas de Fred começaram a ficar vermelhas.

-Oh, eu percebi. Ficou bem claro quando desci por aquela escada e o assunto morreu no mesmo instante. Desculpe se eu interrompi algo.

-Não se preocupe, mas quase não deu tempo de sair de cima dela. – tentou chegar aos degraus quando a mão de Fred fechou-se com força em seu braço.

-O que você disse?

-Você não viu a marca no pescoço de Mione, então? Graças a Merlin, achei que ia ficar muito na cara quando eu...Você está me machucando. – ressaltou, quando sentiu o pulso protestar de dor.

-Eu não estou achando graça. – disse Fred em um tom ríspido, os olhos arregalados pela raiva que estava crescendo em sua barriga.

-Mas pelo visto está achando que é verdade. Fred, a última pessoa que iria puxar o seu tapete sou eu. – e com um movimento brusco, se livrou do aperto do irmão – francamente, você achar que eu faria uma coisa dessas e pelas suas costas é uma ofensa.

-Com certas coisas não se brinca. – disse ele em um tom de desculpa. George apenas deu um meio sorriso e um tapinha solidário em seu ombro enquanto o guiava de volta ao dormitório.

./././././././.

A manhã do jogo alvoreceu clara e fria. Até mesmo gêmeos estavam tendo certa dificuldade em manter o ar descontraído: vestiram seus uniformes de batedores e desceram trocando poucas provocações e tentando se manter surdos aos insultos lançados pelo pessoal da Sonserina, embora o restante da escola os saudasse com palavras encorajadoras.

Quando se acomodaram na mesa da Grifinória, uma salva de palmas e gritos os recebeu, morrendo aos poucos quando eles não incitaram seus colegas a continuar. Comeram em silencio mortal, cada qual tentando lutar contra si mesmo e focar as próprias mentes no jogo. Pela expressão no rosto de Rony, quando se aproximou com Harry, ele também não estava em seu melhor animo.

-Bom jogo para vocês dois hoje! – mãos femininas tocaram os ombros de ambos enquanto Hermione lançava um sorriso animador para os gêmeos.

Fred estava perplexo com a chegada dela: não estavam se falando direito desde que a convidara para sair. Ficou ali, sem saber o que dizer, um pedaço de salsicha perigosamente pendurado em seu garfo ainda a meio caminho da boca.

-Obrigada, Mione. – recuperando-se antes do irmão, George puxou a mão da garota, onde depositou um beijo – Rony que não perece bem. O jogo de estreia é mortal, eu e Fred quase montamos nas vassouras pelo lado errado na nossa vez.

-Tenho certeza que ele vai se sair bem. – disse Gina, que havia chegado junto com Hermione – E se bem me lembro da história que Percy contou sobre o primeiro jogo de vocês, os dois _realmente_ subiram nas vassouras pelo lado errado.

-Detalhes, detalhes... – uma pontada de aborrecimento começou a crescer dentro de George ao ver que seu irmão não havia dito nada, apenas ficara rígido, os olhos parecendo distante. Pensou em chuta-lo sobre a mesa quando viu que a mão de Hermione ainda estava sobre o ombro de Fred, embora a garota parecesse completamente focada nas palavras de Gina:

-Fred fez a mesma coisa no último verão antes de vocês entrarem para Hogwarts: Quis ver se podia pilotar a vassoura ao contrário e foi parar direto no sótão. Quase matou nosso vampiro...

Com toda a discrição possível, George fez sua bota atingir em cheio a canela do irmão, que pareceu acordar de seu transe pessoal. Por não fazer ideia do que estavam falando, finalmente levou o garfo a boca e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Será que posso fazer uma pergunta, minha cara irmã?

-Vou dizer um "sim" bastante preocupado.

-Será que pode pedir para sua amiga o nome da loja onde ela arranjou aquele chapéu?

Naquele instante, Luna vinha desfilando por entre as mesas com um chapéu na forma da cabeça real de um leão equilibrada sobre sua cabeça. Para muitos, aquilo era um choque, para outros, motivo de risos, porém a mesa da Grifinória lançou olhares de aprovação e até de divertimento. Aproveitando a distração dos outros, Fred tocou a mão de Hermione, o que fez o olhar da garota cair sobre ele.

-Será que podemos conversar?

Ela assentiu, sendo guiada para perto da entrada do Salão Principal. Felizmente, passaram desapercebidos agora que quase todos os pares de olhos no lugar estavam fixos em Luna. Fred fitou a garota e se perguntou se estava tão corado quanto ela.

-Eu só queria agradecer pelo que você disse para George na noite em que ficaram conversando. Ele tem andado bastante abatido e parece ter melhorado de humor depois que vocês conversaram. Conseguiu até passar a noite inteira roncando. – riu, parecendo menos nervoso do que realmente estava.

-Ora, não foi nada. Mas vocês precisam conversar, acho que ninguém na escola quer reviver o período de briga de vocês dois. – mordendo o lábio, Hermione fez força para manter os olhos fixos nos de Fred: por que ele ficava tão bem com o uniforme de batedor? – E, por favor, massacrem a Sonserina hoje. Estou achando que eles vão aprontar uma daquelas.

-Não se preocupe, não estou em posição de marcar gols, mas prometo derrubar um jogador deles só pra você. – ambos riram, embora Fred não tivesse ideia de onde havia tirado coragem para dizer aquilo. Provavelmente essa era sua bravura que o levara para a Grifinória – Escute, eu na verdade gostaria de saber, bom, está tudo bem entre nós?

-Não deveria estar?

-Veja, eu – como queria fazer algo para se esclarecer melhor: tocar em uma mecha de seu cabelo que caia próxima ao seu rosto, segurar seu queixo, acariciar seu braço – sei que não tenho andado agindo normalmente. – o olhar que recebeu em reposta apenas confirmou sua teoria – e eu sei que não falei de data alguma desde que a convidei para sair – agora Hermione havia corado -, e sei que você deve estar morrendo de ansiedade para sair com Fred Weasley, o melhor aluno e batedor de Quadribol que essa escola já viu, mas com as reuniões, e seus N.O.M.s, seria melhor esperar pelas férias.

-Oh, eu entendo, eu só... – por que estavam tendo aquela conversar na presença de toda escola? Podia notar alguns alunos lançando olhares curiosos e quis aparatar para longe. – podemos continuar essa conversa em outro lugar? Sem ter uma centena de testemunhas conosco, talvez. E me pareceu que você ainda precisava terminar o seu café da manhã.

-Claro, claro. – naquele instante, Luna tocou seu chapéu com a varinha, o fazer rugir alto o suficiente para o som ser ouvido da Floresta Proibida. As cabeças se voltaram para a garota e Fred tomou aquilo como oportunidade, puxando Hermione pela mão e a apertando entre seus braços. – Escute – murmurou – eu ainda não esqueci da besteira que fiz e agora posso me desculpar de uma forma melhor. Eu realmente lamento por tê-la assustado naquela noite. – e depositou o beijo mais discreto que pôde no topo da cabeça da garota.

Hermione só teve tempo para retribuir com um abraço rápido, mas constatou o cheiro que vinha da roupa de Fred, sinal de que havia sido lavada recentemente. O rapaz a afastou com gentileza ao ver que o interesse pelo chapéu de Luna começara a diminuir. Lançando uma piscadela para a garota, voltou para seu lugar e terminou seu prato.

Quando os alunos começaram a se movimentar em direção ao campo, Hermione acompanhou Harry e Rony em absoluto silencio: ainda podia sentir o frio na barriga quando Fred a havia abraçado. Achou que o cheiro da roupa dele agora estava impregnado nela. Por que? Estivera realmente evitando ele nas últimas semanas pelo simples fato de estar assustada: tinha que admitir para si que sempre tivera um fraco por Rony, mas a relação de ambos não parecia se desenvolver em absoluto; e nunca realmente fora amiga dos gêmeos, para ser honesta, naquele ano em particular haviam se aproximado bastante, o que não queria dizer que ela havia deixado de lançar um olhar mais curioso para os dois.

O que levava a outra pergunta: Por que Fred? Uma coisa era ter sentado durante a noite juntamente com George e conversado sobre outra garota, até ali não havia nada de estranho, porém se lembrava de sentir uma certa ansiedade ao ouvir que Fred e Angelina haviam rompido. E ambos os gêmeos eram incorrigíveis, mas...

Lançou um olhar por sobre o ombro e viu os dois e Lino em uma conversa animada: Certo, estivera meio aflita quando viu que Fred não estabelecera nenhuma data para sair, e o convite em si a deixara sorrindo o resto do dia feito uma idiota. E também havia Harry e Gina, ambos a par da situação, mas parecendo saber mais do que demonstravam.

Sacudiu a cabeça e focou-se em Rony: no momento, ele precisava dela.

Mais atrás, Fred, George e Lino discutiam sobre os possíveis resultados do jogo quando o chapéu maciço em forma de cabeça de leão passou pelo trio. Antes que George pudesse impedir, seu irmão encheu os pulmões de ar e gritou:

-Luna! – fingiu retomar a conversa com Lino quando a garota se voltou para eles, deixando o olhar dela e de George se encontrarem.

-Ah, olá! – saudou ela em um tom menos vago do que o de costume.

-Oi, Luna. Hm, chapéu legal. – sem saber o que dizer, entrou em desespero ao vê-la reduzir a passada para ficar ao lado deles.

-Obrigada. Vou torcer pela Grifinória hoje. - disse, como se aquilo já não fosse óbvio. – Um bom jogo para vocês, George Weasley. E por que o seu irmão me chamou?

-Ele só está sendo um idi...Espere! Você _também_ sabe diferenciar as nossas vozes?

-Sim. Ele também é batedor? Vocês podem marcar pontos? – ela pareceu ignorar a expressão surpresa no rosto de George.

-Ah, sim, mas só rebatemos balaços. O máximo que podemos fazer além de proteger os outros da nossa equipe e derrubar alguém do time adversário. – viu os olhos dela brilharem com interesse e não resistiu – Quer que eu derrube alguém para você? – acrescentou, com uma piscadela.

-Oh, você faria isso? – ela deu pequenos saltinhos de alegria, o que quase fez com seu chapéu caísse.

-Apenas diga o nome do jogador. – brincou ele, sem tempo para receber uma resposta, pois haviam alcançado o campo e precisava ir para o vestiário.

Colocando as peças de proteção, Fred lançou um longo olhar o irmão e riu.

-O que? – perguntou George.

-Nada, as vezes me assusto em como somos parecidos.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE lulululululululululululululu...u.u MAIS UM CAPITULO! E em tempo recorde 3 Sim, porque sei que fui uma megera cruel feito a Umbridge e parei de publicar isso aqui ao ponto de se perderem as esperanças que a fanfic continuaria, mas...u.u Tento ser justa e compensar pelas minhas falhas. Sim, eu amo todos vocês.<strong>

**1 - Quero agradecer a senhorita _Nally _por estar gostando tanto da história e, sim, eu também estou amando George e Luna de uma forma estranhamente feliz. Sempre gostei de Fred/Hermione e pensei quando comecei a escrever "Ai, ai, vai ser um saco quando não estiver focando nos dois", mas a gente da um jeito de deixar tudo divertido e interessante ;)**

**2 - Vamos falar sobre o próximo capítulo: Finalmente tomei vergonha na cara e comecei a escrever com o livro do HP aberto do meu lado como referencia temporal (minha mesa é um caos), e eu queria escrever 30 mil pequenos momentos antes Hermione/Fred e George/Luna, mas pelo andar da carruagem não vai dar tempo (até porque eu acredito que muitos de vocês já estão de saco cheio d enrola enrola e nada acontece, mas entendam que eu amo esses pequenos desenrolares e flertes.). Então eu dou a minha palavra que no próximo capitulo coisas acontecerão u.u Moderadamente.**

**3 - Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiis uma vez falando que eu estou com meu primeiro livro de uma série aqui, prontinho para ser publicado, e queria muito um site onde pudesse posta-lo. Se souberem de algum site, por favor, me passem um link u.u Nada me faria mais feliz. Além de ver voces felizes com o andar da fanfic, é claro.**

**4 - Como sempre, estou aberta a críticas, sugestões ou comentários sobre a história. Um abraço ai pro pessoal do Brasil, Argentina, Nova Zelandia e China (vocês aparecem no meu gráfico aqui de visitantes 3 Se eu esqueci de alguem de outro pais, peço desculpas, e um grande abraço tambem =D)**


End file.
